Cinderella
by Natoya
Summary: Yugi is a servant in his own home, bossed around by his evil stepmother and stepsisters. Atem is a prince looking for true love. When these two meet by chance, Atem will do whatever it takes to hold onto the mysterious boy who captured his heart.YYXY yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Natoya: Hi everyone! As you all know, I was taking requests for fairytale stories. Now I thought about doing a series of one shots, but due to the types of requests I have recieved, I think I'll just do a different story for each. If I don't get to your request right away, I'm sorry. Also, I'm sorry, but any yaoi pairing involving Seto Kaiba will not be used. Please don't be mad, but I can't do any with him.

Yugi: And there was one story in particular that had two votes.

Yami: And the story is Cinderella.

Natoya: Now, the pairing is puzzleshipping and I'm using Yami's real name, Atem.

Yugi: And the ones who requested this pairing and story are...

Yami: alice456 and moriah93ohio!

Natoya: So this story is dedicated to the two of you! Boys, disclaimer!

Yugi: Natoya doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yami: Or the movie Cinderella.

Natoya: Please enjoy the story! (And just as a side-note, I'm using Anzu as a mean stepsister. Sorry to you Anzu fans if you are offended by how she is in the story. Please try to enjoy it anyway.)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ten year old Yugi Mouto waited with his father in front of their small home. He fidgeted nervously and his father smiled down at him, taking his small hand in his big one and giving it an affectionate squeeze. Yugi looked up at him, smiling a little. A couple of his father's manservants waited beside them, ready to welcome their new mistress. His father turned his attention back down the road as the sound of the approaching carriage grew louder. Yugi began to fidget again.

"Yugi, don't be so nervous."

"But Father, what if she doesn't like me?" His father chuckled and squeezed his hand again.

"How could she not Yugi? You are the most adorable little boy in the whole world. She is going to love you." His father assured him. Yugi turned his attention to the carriage as it rolled to a stop in front of them. A footman got off the carriage and hurried to the door. He took a deep breath and opened the carriage door.

"Presenting the Lady Mai and her lovely daughters, Anzu and Serenity!" The footman called. Yugi watched as a tall blonde woman exited the carriage first. She was very lovely, with long flowing golden hair that fell to her waist. Her eyes were a lovely violet color, much like Yugi's own eyes. She was wearing a lovely purple gown that complimented her figure and the color of her eyes.

Next to exit the carriage was a young girl that seemed to be Yugi's age. Her brown hair was cut below her chin and there was a hard expression to her azure eyes. She wore a fancy pink gown, although it was not as pretty as her mother's dress. The other girl came out last, shielding her face with a white gloved hand as the sun was momentarily too bright for her smokey gray eyes. Her hair was reddish and fell to below her shoulder blades. Her gown was white and ruffled with lace. In her one hand was a tiny umbrella that Yugi guessed must help sheild her from the sun.

"Mai, darling. You made it." His father left his side to embrace the blonde and give her a chaste kiss. Mai stared at the house, a small smile playing on her red lips.

"Jason, dear, you never told me your house was this tiny. How... Cute." Mai said. Jason chuckled and motioned to Yugi to step forward. Yugi blushed and looked down at the ground. The blue eyed girl glared at him while the red haired girl gave him a sympathetic look.

"Mai, Anzu, Serenity... This is my son, Yugi." Jason said tenderly, his gaze on his son. Yugi raised his head to look at the women again, the red blush still on his face. Mai's face remained expressionless as she nodded. Anzu just stared and Serenity gave him a small wave. Yugi waved back at her and finally remembered his manners, bowing before the girls.

"W-Welcome to our family." Yugi said. A small smile flashed across Mai's lips.

"Why thank you Yugi. What a charming boy you have Jason." Mai said, whipping a fan out of her matching purple purse and beginning to fan herself. Jason led Mai and the girls into the house while Yugi trailed behind. The servants went in behind them, going back to their regular jobs. Jason showed the girls the rooms he had had specially made just for them. Serenity loved hers and Anzu said nothing as she crossed her arms over her chest. Jason then told all the kids to go out and play while he finished showing their mother around the house. Yugi led the girls outside to the front of the house. He sat under a small tree and Serenity joined him, kneeling gracefully on the ground, her white dress billowed out around her tiny body. Anzu scoffed as she stared at them.

"I want a chair. I refuse to dirty my dress by sitting on the disgusting ground!" Anzu snapped, making Yugi cringe. It was the first thing she had said since she got here. Yugi obediently rose to his feet and went to fetch her something to sit on. Serenity gave her sister a look.

"He's our brother now. You could be nicer to him." Serenity said. Anzu scoffed again.

"Just because our mother went and married a commoner does not mean I have to be nice to one!" Anzu said. Yugi came back with the chair then and set it down in the shade for her. Anzu sat down and laid her hands very ladylike in her lap although she still wore a slight frown.

"Where did you live before you came here?" Yugi asked. Serenity smiled.

"In a lovely town full of people and tons of places to shop!" She said blissfully.

"In an actual house that was ten times bigger then this dump." Anzu spat bitterly. Yugi blinked. Serenity shot Anzu a glare.

"Forgive my sister. She didn't take the move too well and she's not feeling very well." Serenity lied, daring Anzu with her eyes to point that out. Anzu said nothing.

"I know it's small, but it's nice here. There are plenty of places to play and there's a creek to swim in." Yugi offered, hoping that would make them feel better. Serenity's eyes began to shine.

"Oh how nice!" Serenity exclaimed.

"I am not swimming in a filthy creek!" Anzu cried, lifting her hands to her face in horror. Yugi flushed.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize Yugi. Anzu, stop it! You're making him feel awful!" Serenity hissed at her sister. Anzu gave a hmphf and rose, stalking off to do something else by herself. Yugi looked stricken.

"She doesn't like me, does she?" Yugi asked sadly.

"She's just bitter because she didn't want to move. Don't worry yourself over her." Serenity told him. Yugi gave her a strained smile.

"Thanks Serenity." Hearing his father suddenly calling their names, Yugi rose and followed Serenity back to the house. Anzu stalked angrily behind them. Jason greeted them at the door, smiling, Mai standing beside them.

"How do you like the place?" Jason asked.

"It's simply lovely!" Serenity gushed.

"It's quite the beautiful place to live." Anzu said sweetly from behind them. Yugi turned to look at her, stunned. She was acting totally different then she had when they were all outside. What had brought on this change?

"Good, good! Now, come with me! There's so much more to show you!" Jason led them away. Yugi stared after them, feeling happy about the new additions to his family, but he knew living with Anzu was going to be difficult. He followed them back through the house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning was a little quieter then the first. Yugi woke up and stretched, working the kinks out of his body. He rose from the bed and got dressed, slipping into a black shirt with overalls and putting on a pair of old shoes. He usually got up early to help the servants with the chores. His father had always told him there was no reason to do such a thing, that was what the servants were for, but Yugi liked to help. It gave him something to do and talking to the servants had always helped ease his lonliness when his father worked.

He walked out of his room and saw the doors to his sister's rooms closed. He smiled. He figured the girls would be late sleepers. Mai must still be sleeping too. He walked down the hallway and down the stairs, heading for his father's study. He smiled when he saw his father sitting in his favorite chair. His father loved to be up early in the morning as well and he usually read in his study until it was time for him to go to work.

"Father? Father, I'm going out to help the servants now." Yugi called to him. He recieved no reply. Yugi thought that was strange. His father was sitting up in the chair. His head was slightly tilted back, but he was also slouched slightly in the chair. He had thought by his posture he wasn't sleeping, but he could be wrong. A chill went up Yugi's spine as he approached his father's chair.

"Father?" Yugi tried again. He grabbed the arm of the chair and turned it.

His father stared up at the ceiling with glassy eyes, not moving, his mouth open in a slight o. Yugi let out a scream that could wake the whole household as he stepped backwards, away from the man in the chair. He fell, landing on his butt, covering his mouth with his hand. Mai suddenly ran into the room, looking furious for the rude awakening.

"Yugi, what on Earth did you scream like a banshee for?" Mai snapped. Yugi could not speak. He pointed a finger to the chair. Mai took in his pale complexion and looked at the chair, seeing her husband sitting there. She sighed and shook her head.

"Yugi--" It hit her like a tidal wave then. Her husband simply did not look right... She rushed to his side and stared down at him, releasing a earth shattering scream of her own. "JASON! OH NO!! JASON! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!" Mai screamed. Yugi began crying, rising up off the floor and standing in front of his father, now trying to wake him by shaking him. Mai kept screaming and crying until one of the servants ran into the room. Mai flung herself onto the man and sobbed into his chest for all she was worth. Another servant ran in a moment later.

"Father! Father please, wake up! FATHER!" Yugi sobbed. The servant picked him up and they escorted the grieving ones out of the room. They quickly whispered something to two more servants who had shown up to see what the commotion was about. The one, a young woman, placed a hand over her mouth as her eyes filled with tears. The other man just shook his head, his eyes full of sorrow. Yugi watched them vanish into the study from over the shoulder of the servant who had him. Tears still cascaded down his cheeks. His father was dead, his mind told him. And his heart was torn in two.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Natoya: And that ends chapter one!

Yugi: Why must you always make something bad happen to me!?

Natoya: Don't blame me, blame the story! They said Cinderella's dad died!

Yami: And yet you come up with this.

Natoya: Heh, heh... Anyway, I hoped you guys still liked the opening. The next chapter will be up as soon as I find the time to write it, since I have four other stories to update. And speaking of which, I do have half a chapter of Dark Desires written, so rejoice for that. I'll work really hard so I can get it up soon for you guys to enjoy. After that, I'll work on another chapter of Stolen Prince.

Yugi: Now read and review!

Yami: And no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Natoya: Yayness! Chapter two!

Yugi: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

Yami: Yeah, thanks guys.

Natoya: _**Oh, I have an update on my poll! Roses and Thorns is in the lead with 6 votes, For You I Would is in second place with 3 votes, Poisoned Apples is in thrid place with 2 votes, To Grandmother's House We Go is in fourth with 1 vote, and Beauty and the Theif comes in last with zero votes. Thanks to everyone who has voted so far!**_

Yugi: _**But to those who haven't yet, don't forget to vote! It's helpful to know what you'd like to read!**_

Yami: Alright, time to start the chapter you two.

Natoya: Yay! Boys, you know what to do!

Yugi: Toya doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yami: Or Cinderella.

Natoya: Enjoy the chapter everyone!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The sun shone through the window, onto the sleeping boy lying underneath the thin wool blanket. He groaned softly and rolled back over, trying to stay asleep for just a moment longer, but it was useless. His eyelashes fluttered as he opened his eyes, rolling onto his back and placing one hand above his head, staring at the ceiling. He really hadn't wanted to wake up this morning. He was having such a wonderful dream. A dream of being swept away in the arms of a faceless stranger... Yugi sighed and sat up, sleepily rubbing at his eyes.

"Stupid daylight. Why can't it stay dark just a little longer?" Yugi murmured before getting out of bed. "It was such a good dream." Yugi added as he stretched, reaching his hands up towards the ceiling. He walked over to his old wooden dresser and opened it, reaching around inside for his clothes. He pulled out a pair of brown pants, a white long sleeved shirt, and a pair of socks. Yugi quickly got dressed and slipped on his old pair of shoes. He reached for an apron lying on top of an old chair and tied it around his waist.

"Time to start another day." Yugi said, hurrying out of his room. Yugi sighed as he jogged down the stairs, thinking about the last six years of his life. Mai had become so mean, treating him like a servant in his own home. Anzu wasn't much better, going along with her mother's wicked ways. Serenity was still nice to him, but she was only so when her mother wasn't watching, and Yugi didn't mind. He knew that if Serenity got caught being nice to him, she would be punished. It had happened one time, and Anzu had been the one to tattle to his stepmother. Serenity had recieved a painful lashing and Yugi had insisted she not talk to him unless Mai or Anzu weren't watching. Thus Yugi lived his life as a servant. All in all, they had a total of three servants left, and that included Yugi. All the others had been either fired, or they all quit, not being able to take the cruelty Mai displayed.

Yugi went into the back area of the house, where they kept the animal feed. He had to make sure the chickens and the horses had their food. He picked up a bad and walked outside, heading for the chicken coop. He quickly spread the feed in the little fenced in area and set the bag down, heading to the barn to get the hay for the horses. Yugi walked into the barn and grabbed a bale of hay. He walked over to the area they kept their horses and opened the first stall, tossing the bale inside. He gently patted the horse on the head as it nuzzled his shoulder.

"Hey there Spirit." Yugi murmured softly. This horse had been his father's horse before he died. It was one of the only horses Yugi could actually convince his stepmother not to part with. They had one other horse, a young mare named Rainelle. She was used for the girl's riding lessons. His stepmother never took Spirit out for any rides, prefering not to come into contact with the beast. Yugi sighed and rubbed Spirit's nose. It didn't bother him any. Late at night when everyone else was asleep, he would take Spirit out himself. He loved the horse to death. It was all he had left of his father.

"I have to go now Spirit. Be a good boy and eat your food." Yugi said. He made sure both horses were fed and watered before leaving the barn. The sun was a little higher in the sky now. Jonouchi and Honda would be waking up soon to help him take care of the house. And his stepmother and stepsisters would be waking also and they would be wanting their breakfast. Yugi hurried into the house. He quickly started a pot of tea and began preparing the oatmeal he knew the girls liked to have. After he got everything ready, he set the table. He then set a bowl of oatmeal at each seat and set the pot of tea on the table in easy reach, a sugar bowl beside it. Yugi put a dab of honey in each bowl of oatmeal. The girls loved it a little sweeter. He had everything ready in the nick of time. His stepmother and his stepsisters entered the room then. Mai eyed the table with an expressionless look.

"Good morning stepmother. Good morning Anzu, Serenity. I hope you slept well." Yugi said politely, pulling Mai's chair out for her. Mai said down.

"I slept well. I trust the animals have been fed?" Mai said as she reached for the kettle and poured herself some tea. Yugi pulled the chairs out for each of his sisters and nodded to Mai.

"Yes stepmother." Yugi responded.

"Good. You may go now. I'm sure there's something in this house that needs cleaned." Mai said, dismissing him with a wave of her hand. Yugi bowed slightly and turned on his heel, getting ready to exit the dining room.

"Oh Yugi!" Yugi grit his teeth when Anzu's little shriek met his ears. He turned back to her, plastering a smile on his face.

"Before you go, I have some dresses that need mending. And a load of laundry. And mother's cat spewed all over my favorite shoes. Clean them for me." Anzu said, stirring her tea with a tiny silver spoon. Yugi nodded.

"I'll get right on that Anzu." Yugi said.

"Yugi." Mai said suddenly. Yugi looked at her.

"Yes stepmother?" Yugi asked.

"Speaking of the cat, make sure he gets his bath today. He's terribly smelly." Mai said, taking a sip of tea. Yugi's smile looked way too fake and it took everything he had just to keep it on his face.

"Yes stepmother. Serenity, is there anything you need?" Yugi asked. Serenity looked startled at being addressed, but she quickly recovered. She bit her lip and looked at Yugi with wide, fearful eyes.

"Um... Could you please wash my yellow dress?" Serenity said. Mai shot her a dirty look.

"Serenity, one does not say please to servants." Mai said. Anzu nodded in agreement.

"You order them around Serenity! That's all they're good for." Anzu spat. She turned to Yugi and waved her hand at him. "Begone. Get those things done!" Anzu barked. Yugi spun on his heel once more and hurried from the dining room before he had to be subjected to anymore insults or given more things to do. As he exited the dining room, he ran into Jonouchi. Jonouchi's father had been a servant in the house since Yugi had been a lad. When his father had died unexpectedly, Mai had wanted to get rid of him, but it was thanks to Yugi that Jonouchi had remained. After all, he knew how it felt to lose a father, and Jonouchi was his best friend. Yugi didn't want him to leave.

"Good morning Jonouchi." Yugi said, giving his friend a small wave.

"Mornin' Yuge. Those harpies ordering you around again?" Jonouchi asked. Yugi smiled.

"The same as every day. Mend this, fix that, wash this, feed the cat..." Yugi prattled on a list. "I wish I didn't have to listen to them."

"You don't you know. Dis is yer house." Jonouchi said. Yugi shook his head.

"It became Mai's when my father died. And I'm her charge. I don't have any power here." Yugi said sadly.

"I don't care about some stupid marriage! Dis will always be yer house Yuge." Jonouchi said. Yugi's smile widened.

"Thanks anyway Jonouchi. I know you're just trying to cheer me up. I better get to work." Yugi said, hurrying up the stairs. Jonouchi watched him go, a sad look coming into his brown eyes. Yugi was so abused and treated like nothing... It wasn't fair! But there was nothing that he could do to help his friend. He was just a servant. Jonouchi sighed and shook his head, walking off to go do his job.

Yugi walked into Serenity's room and found her yellow dress with no problem. Draping it over his arm, he walked into Anzu's room. As he began to pick up her dirty clothes, something hanging on her wall caught his eye. It was a poster... Yugi walked over to it. He saw this poster everyday, so there was really no reason why it should have specifically caught his attention today, but for whatever reason, it had. Yugi set the clothes down on a chair and stood in front of the poster. It was a very good drawing of the prince of their kingdom, Prince Atem. Yugi knew of Anzu's obsession with the prince; she would prattle on and on about the man morning, noon, and night. Anzu was always saying how the prince would come rescue her from this awful dump and whisk her away to marry him. Yugi laughed softly at that memory. He sarcastically wished her luck with that in his mind. Yugi turned his attention back to the poster. As he lightly brushed his fingers over the prince's face, his dream from the morning came back to him. The feeling of being safe, loved, wanted... Briefly he had a thought the same as Anzu had had. What would it be like for a handsome prince to come and rescue him from this place?

"What would it be like to be loved by the prince?" Yugi wondered to himself. The prince's stunning crimson eyes stared at him from the poster. Yugi found himself getting lost in his daydream, lost in the picture of the prince. "I want to be free... I want to be...loved..." Yugi murmured, leaning up and brushing his lips across the drawing's lips. A sudden noise jerked him sharply out of his daydream and he gasped, realizing he had just kissed Anzu's poster! He turned, expecting to see her stalking towards him, ready to bear the tar out of him for tarnishing her things. He relaxed when he saw it had just been his stepmother's cat, Marik. Yugi took one last look at the poster before gathering the clothes back up and hurrying from the room.

"Oh, I'm really glad she didn't catch me. That would've been hard to explain." Yugi mumbled to himself. He rushed down the stairs to the laundry room. He had to hurry and wash these, run back upstairs, mend Anzu's clothes and clean her shoes, give Marik a bath... Yugi sighed. After that, he had to go through the house and clean whatever he could find to be cleaned and he still had the little vegetable garden Serenity had started to take care of. Oh, the red headed girl had wanted to try to care for it herself, but her mother would not have it and told Yugi to watch it. Yugi didn't mind. He loved seeing the look of glee on Serenity's face when he showed her the fresh vegetables that grew. Yugi sighed once more and began to chant a mantra in his head. All the things still left to do and still a hundred more... All the things still left to do and still a hundred more...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Natoya: And I'm going to end that there.

Yugi: I'm so abused! /sniffle/

Yami: That mantra is kind of catchy... Even if it does suck.

Natoya: Yeah, I know. And I just had to add in the part with the poster/drawing of Atem. I can just picture Anzu being all fangirly over the prince and it seemed like a cute little thing to add. And it helped introduce Atem a little bit. I'm sorry if the chapter seemed kind of short. I'll try to make next chapter longer.

Yugi: Okay, now please read and review!

Yami: Please?

Natoya: See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Natoya: Hi everyone! Welcome to chapter three of Cinderella!

Yugi: Thanks to everyone for the reviews for the last chapter!

Yami: Yes, we're all very happy you love the story.

Natoya: Yes, thanks so much everyone!

Yugi: Alright, onward to story time!

Yami: Natoya does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Natoya: Enjoy the chapter everyone!

**_NOTE!!!!: I have an update on my pole guys! Yes, it's still going. Yay! Here's the ranks:_**

**_Roses and Thorns: 1st place with 8 votes_**

**_For You I Would: 2nd place with 5 votes_**

**_Poisoned Apples: 3rd place with 3 votes_**

**_To Grandmother's House We Go: 4th place with 2 votes_**

**_Beauty and the Thief: 5th place with 1 vote._**

**_The pole is still open, so feel free to vote if you have not done so yet. Thanks for your time! Enjoy the chapter!_**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yugi's hands hurt. He had scrubbed every floor in their farmhouse, and it had been bloody painful. He got to his feet, wiping his brow. Well, that was done. Now to finish the laundry... Yugi carried his bucket outside and emptied it before putting it away. Then he went back outside to the clothing line, where some of the dry laundry was floating in the breeze. Yugi touched some of them to make sure they were dry before taking them down and placing them neatly inside a small basket. He carried that into the house and proceeded to put them away. He went to Serenity's room first.

"Serenity? Are you in there?" Yugi called. There was a moment of silence before the door opened. Yugi smiled softly at her before walking past her into the room.

"Thank you Yugi." Serenity said gently as Yugi put her clothing away. Yugi merely nodded his head and left the room. Next was his step-mother's room. Mai opened the door after he knocked on it the best he could and he strode inside. Neither said a word to the other as Yugi put the clothes away. She shut the door behind him as he left. Yugi sighed. One more room. He knocked on Anzu's door the best he could and waited. She opened the door and glared at him.

"What do you want?" Anzu snapped.

"I have your clothes Anzu," Yugi said. She stepped aside and allowed him entry. Yugi went to her dresser. While he was busy over there, Jonouchi suddenly appeared in Anzu's doorway. Anzu looked slightly annoyed, but asked him what he wanted anyway.

"Lady Anzu, Lady Monica is here to see you," Jonouchi said with a bow. Anzu smiled as a young blonde haired girl appeared from behind Jonouchi.

"That will be all then, Jonouchi." Anzu dismissed him. Monica gave a squeal and ran to her friend, enveloping her in a hug. Anzu hugged her back and the two sat on twin white chairs that were in Anzu's room.

"Oh Anzu, you just won't believe what I have!" Monica said, pulling something out of her large purse. It was a rolled up paper-something. Anzu's eyes widened.

"No way! Let me see!" She squealed and grabbed it out of her friend's hands. She opened it and sighed dreamily.

"I know right!? Isn't the Prince darling?!" Monica said. Anzu held the poster up, and curiosity got the better of Yugi so he turned and took a peek, his laundry basket now empty. It was another poster of the Prince; only this one was simply made for squealing over. The Prince was lying down in the picture, one arm above his head and the other on his stomach. His eyes were half-lidded and darkened and he was wearing a black shirt that v-ed down so you could see most of his chest. Yugi nearly choked. Who painted these pictures?! And did the Prince allow this!?

"Oh, Monica! He's so adorable! I really wish I could be the one he marries!" Anzu swooned. Monica giggled.

"Don't we all? Oh! Guess what I heard!? The Prince is going to be in the marketplace today!" Monica said. Anzu nearly broke Yugi's ear drums with the high pitched squeal she uttered. She swiftly got to her feet and opened her dresser drawers after shoving Yugi out of the way and began ripping clothes out of it.

"I have to find something to wear! Monica, we need to go there!" Anzu shouted. Monica smiled.

"We'll need a coach and driver, too. If we go on foot, we'll look like paupers, and we want the Prince to see how fancy and well off we are," Monica stated.

"Of course!" Anzu whipped around to Yugi and sized him up quickly. "You'll do. Yugi, go hook up the horses to the carriage. And hurry!" Anzu snapped, shooing him out of the room. Yugi went with a sigh. He suddenly felt very sorry for the Prince. He put away the basket and went to do as he was told. He hooked the two horses up to a tiny little carriage that they had, and drove it to the front of the house and waited. All too soon, the front door opened with a bang and Anzu and her friend ran out and quickly climbed into the carriage, not caring that he hadn't offered to open the door for them.

"To the marketplace please Yugi," Monica said, setting her hands daintily in her lap. Anzu said nothing, but didn't look happy at her friend's polite words to their servant. Yugi smiled and didn't reply, savoring the sweet sound of the word please. He snapped the reins and they were off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Crimson eyes stared out the window of the fancy black carriage in utter annoyance. He was bored, and he didn't really feel like going into town, but Duke insisted he do so. Something about showing the citizens he cared, that he was just like them, blah, blah, blah. He knew what would happen as a result of this trip; he was going to run into a gaggle of screaming girls, and have to run for his life. Again. He still had mental scars from the last time he'd been forced to do this. Across from him was the right hand man of his father, Duke Devlin. They had some bodyguards riding horses behind and in front of the carriage, for protection from the mob sure to be there, but he knew it would be futile eventually. They would get him, they always did.

"Prince Atem, the look on your face is quite sour. You'll upset the townsfolk," Duke observed. Atem turned his eyes to the man and rolled them. Duke frowned.

"I don't see why I have to do this in the first place. You know what happened last time," Atem said. Duke laughed nervously.

"Well, we've tripled the guard so that shouldn't happen again." Duke tried to assure him.

"That's what you said before. And the time before that." Atem frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. Duke waved a hand at him.

"It's fool proof this time, I swear. Let me be covered in chicken feathers and boiled in hot oil if those girls manage to get you again," Duke said confidently. Atem raised an elegant black brow and was about to say something when the carriage driver called out a "Whoa!" and the stagecoach halted. Duke was the first to move, opening the door and stepping out. He held the door open to allow the Prince to step out as well. Atem looked around hesitantly. So far, so good; not a teenage girl in sight. That wasn't surprising, seeing as how it was early morning. Not a lot of people were outside at this time, but it wouldn't remain that way for long. In an hour or two, people would begin shopping or just going outside and that was when Atem needed to be on the look-out.

"Where are we going first?" Atem asked. Duke smiled.

"To sample the wears in the shops along this street. Come along now." Duke replied, beginning to walk away. Atem followed him, still looking from side to side for any (and all) signs of teenage girls. You might think Atem was suffering from acute paranoia, but he knew they were there. Watching. And waiting. There had to be at least a couple out there. News of when he would go into town to mingle always seemed to reach those girls, not matter how hard he attempted to keep it a secret for as long as he was able. Atem shivered and began to jog, trying to stay close to Duke. Maybe he could use the man as a human shield if it was called for. That thought made Atem feel a tiny bit safer, but only a fraction. Duke stopped at a small shop and held up a long piece of paper.

"What's that?" Atem asked.

"Seems some town painters have been hard at work again. You're latest drawing." Duke said with a chuckle, holding it out to him. Atem took it and nearly dropped it as a gasp of fury escaped his lips. He angrily threw the poster back at Duke, not liking his pose on the paper one bit. He looked so... That picture was scandalous! Duke began to laugh as the Prince stomped his foot.

"Who draws those things!?" Atem snapped.

"You must admit, it gives the girls something nice to fantasize about," Duke laughed. Atem grumbled something Duke couldn't understand and they moved on, looking at all the fine jewelry and items that the shops were trying to sell. Duke spied a lovely looking ring sitting on the counter and he picked it up, toying with it. He turned to Atem and smiled, showing him the ring.

"Now that would look lovely on the hand of your fiancé, wouldn't it?" Duke said, attempting to tease him some more.

"Fiancé? You expect me to chose a girl out of the ones in this town? Not a chance." Atem said, walking on past him. Duke placed the ring back and followed.

"Why not?" Duke asked.

"Why not? You seriously are asking me that?" Atem said, stopping, his eyes wide.

"Surely there is one in this town who can love you the way you want them to." Duke offered, trying to cheer him up. Atem lowered his gaze, staring at the ground.

"I doubt it. All the girls I've met are all the same so far." Atem said. The woman behind the stall they had paused at began to eye him, as if she was reading him, figuring out something that no one else knew. Just when he was about to move on, the woman opened her mouth.

"Searching for true love are you?" The woman said, making Atem stop dead in his tracks. Atem turned to look at her, surprise on his face.

"Not in this town." Atem told her. The woman chuckled.

"You fear there is no one worth loving in this town?" The woman asked. Atem turned to her fully, walking back to the stall. Duke was surprised by this, but he followed his Prince to the mysterious looking shopkeep.

"No. There are too many after my crown and money." Atem replied. The woman tsked him.

"You shouldn't give up so easily, not when your soul mate could be right around the corner." The woman said. She suddenly picked up a beautiful silver bracelet with a heart shaped charm on it. Atem stared at it, noting that it wasn't a whole heart, merely half a heart. The woman picked up a matching bracelet that was the other half to the heart.

"What's your point Miss?" Atem asked as she handed him the bracelets.

"These are Destiny Charms, young Prince. You wear one on your wrist, and when you meet your soul mate, you give them the other. These are special bracelets with a rare binding magic. Once worn by an owner, they can never be worn by another. It simply will not fit on any other wrist once it's been worn by the one you deem your true love. It ties your to your soul mate always, two halves of a whole, which is the meaning behind the halves of the heart. Do not give up Prince. I have a feeling you'll find your true love soon." The woman said. Atem stared at the bracelets in his hand, before looking at the woman again.

"Thank you for your kindness Miss." Atem said, reaching into his pocket for his coin purse so he could pay her for the charms. The woman laughed and waved her hand at him, stopping his actions.

"Keep the bracelets for free, young Prince." She chortled. "There is no price for love." Atem thanked her again, surprised by the free gifts, before turning and walking away. Duke stared at the woman who gave him a wink before turning and hurrying after Atem.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yugi pulled the reins tightly, stopping the carriage. The horses neighed loudly and threw their heads back. He quickly got down from the coach's seat and went to the door, opening it. Anzu was the first to exit, ignoring Yugi's offered hand, stepping down the small steps and stopping, waiting for her friend to join her. Monica exited and thanked Yugi, accepting his offered hand to help her down. Yugi closed the door then and turned, waiting for his next instructions. Anzu stared at him for a moment before sighing and tossing her hair.

"Yugi, you will follow us closely. We'll do a little shopping while we look for the Prince." Anzu said. Yugi nodded, but inside he was groaning in disappointment. That just meant that he was to carry everything Anzu couldn't live without, which by the end of the day would be a lot. He could already feel the backache he was going to have by the time her shopping adventure was over.

"Alright then Mistress," Yugi said politely. "But perhaps later you might excuse me? I should do a little food shopping so you have something to eat tomorrow." Yugi asked. Anzu gave him a glare, but after she thought about it, she nodded her head.

"Yes, that's fine. But only after I'm done so you can take our things back to the carriage." Anzu said. Yugi nodded.

"Yes Mistress." Anzu turned on her heel and stalked off, Monica close behind her. Yugi trailed behind, rubbing his forehead to try to calm the headache that was slowly beginning to come over him. Anzu... That girl really got on his nerves. Anzu stopped by the first stall, staring at some jewelry that caught her eye. Monica tried on a beautiful silver bracelet, showing it to Anzu who squealed over it and told her friend to buy it. Anzu picked out for herself a lovely golden heart shaped locket.

"I should put a picture of myself and the Prince in this locket!" Anzu gushed. Monica giggled and Yugi rolled his eyes behind them. They moved on to the next stall after Anzu had made her purchases. This one was said to have exotic and rare things. Anzu stared for a moment, but turned her nose up and walked away, Monica hurrying to catch up with her. Anzu suddenly stopped by a stall and let out a high pitched squeal of delight.

"Anzu, what is it?" Monica asked, wincing. Anzu smiled and pointed and both girls began to shriek excitedly. Yugi glanced over to see what they were going on about and saw the same posters of the Prince that Monica had brought over earlier that day. Yugi blushed, seeing the picture again. The girls continued to gush over the posters before they once again moved onto the next stall.

"You know something? I'm very disappointed." Anzu said at one point.

"Why ever for?" Monica asked.

"We've been here for fifteen minutes and I haven't seen the Prince." Anzu complained.

"The marketplace is huge, Anzu. The Prince could be on the other side for all we know." Monica said. Anzu huffed.

"But I want to see him now!" She whined.

"Be patient Anzu. He'll be here." Yugi told her, trying to cheer her up despite his annoyance at her. Anzu whipped around and glared at him, but thankfully said nothing about his outburst. They continued to walk. After a while, they got hungry. Anzu stopped at a small outdoor restaurant and ordered a salad for both her and Monica and also a couple glasses of tea. Monica watched her, noting she hadn't ordered anything for Yugi.

"Anzu, don't you feed your help?" Monica asked. Anzu turned and stared at her as if to wonder why she even cared.

"He'll be fine." Anzu snapped, paying the gentleman who handed her a tray with her items on it. Yugi was about to tell Monica it was okay when his stomach gave a loud rumble. He blushed and stared at the ground. Monica raised a brow at Anzu.

"He'll be fine?" Monica echoed. Anzu growled and ordered a small bowl of soup, a piece of bread, and a glass of tea for him. She paid the gentleman again and shoved Yugi's tray at him. He tried to carefully balance that along with Anzu's shopping bags and barely made it back to the table without dropping anything. Anzu sat down and they began to eat.

At a table behind them, unnoticed as of yet, was the Prince and Duke. The guards were spread out, carefully watching their Prince while trying to stay out of sight so they didn't alert anyone to their presence. Atem was sipping his drink, smiling softly at the taste. This didn't taste like what they gave him in the palace, and he found himself wishing that he could drink and eat stuff like this more often. It was so much better then that overpriced crap they served at the palace.

"Alright then Atem, are you ready to head back yet? Better to go back soon so we beat the afternoon rush." Duke said. Atem sighed.

"One more store and then we can go. I want to check out the weapons shop and see about getting a new sword for practice. Seto completely demolished my old one." Atem said, recalling the latest sword fight with his cousin. He remembered the look of glee on that bastard's face as his sword broke in two pieces, almost shanking him when it fell to the ground.

"That was an unfortunate." Duke said. "We'll go the weapons shop next then."

"Good." Atem began to space out at he stared at his drink. There was a sudden movement from behind Atem and Duke looked startled to see a lovely red headed girl standing behind the Prince, a piece of paper in her hands. Duke wasn't worried until he noticed she was only watching Atem, and she was trembling. Badly. Duke suddenly looked alarmed as he recognized that look in the girl's eyes.

"Um... Excuse me." She said. Before Duke could warn him, Atem had turned around. He saw the Prince freeze as he looked at the girl.

"OH MY GOD IT'S YOU PRINCE ATEM!!!!" The girl suddenly screamed. Atem bolted to his feet as it suddenly got dead quiet. Anzu whipped around in her seat and Monica looked up sharply as they heard the girl scream. Yugi blinked, staring at the now shaking man. That was the Prince? All around them came the slamming of doors and before Atem knew it, he was suddenly surrounded by about fifty crazy looking girls. Where the bloody hell were his guards!? Atem found himself wondering. Oh screw it! He thought, deciding to run. It was better to get away now then to wait for his guards to save him.

Atem bolted, running as fast as his legs could carry him, the girls right behind him. Anzu and Monica were out of there seats and following the shrieking crowd before Yugi even knew what had happened. Yugi blinked, quite stunned. He had no idea as to what the hell had just happened. A dark haired man ran by him then, panting and gasping for breath, arms outstretched in front of him.

"PRINCE ATEM, WHATEVER YOU DO, JUST KEEP RUNNING!!!" The man screamed. A rather large group of guards were running by him too and then they all were gone, just like that. And Yugi was alone. Yugi shook his head and decided now would be a good time to take Anzu's things to the carriage and then go shopping for the food items that he needed. He was a little disappointed that he hadn't gotten to see the Prince's face in real life, but he thought oh well and continued on his personal mission, knowing that someone like him would stand no chance anyway, so it was best to let those thoughts go.

Yugi reached the carriage and opened the door, settling Anzu's bags under the seat. It was then that he noticed a pair of boots on the other side of the carriage, across from where he had placed the bag. His eyes traveled upwards, noting the boots were attached to a pair of legs... Before anymore time had passed, Yugi was suddenly yanked into the carriage and the door slammed shut behind him. He was roughly pulled into someone's lap, a male by the feel of his back being pressed against a hard chest. Before he could say anything, a hand covered his mouth and an arm wrapped around his waist, holding his arms against the sides of his body, preventing him from moving. Yugi was trembling badly now, wondering who the hell had a hold of him and what they were going to do to him.

"Please, whatever you do, don't scream." A rich baritone voice suddenly spoke in his ear, his breath tickling him. Yugi's eyes went wide.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Natoya: And me, being the evil one I am, am ending this chapter there.

Yugi: /eyes wide/ What!? No, you can't end it there!

Yami: /glaring at Natoya/ Toya... Didn't we have a talk about evil cliffies?

Natoya: ... Yes?

Yami: And what did we agree upon?

Natoya: ... Um... It's my story. I'll end it there if I want. Bwahahahahaha!

Yami: /whacks Natoya over the head/

Natoya: Ouch! You meanie!

Yugi: Anyway, while these two battle childishly, please review and let us know what you think of this chapter.

Natoya: /glaring at Yami/ See you guys next chapter! /rubs her aching head/


	4. Chapter 4

Natoya: Hi everyone! Welcome to chapter four!

Yugi: Are we finally going to find out what's going to happen to me?

Natoya: Yes, we sure are!

Yami: /puts on some reading glasses and stares at a clipboard/ Thanks everyone for all the nice reviews last chapter.

Natoya: Yes, thank you all so much! You guys rock! /hands out cookie gift baskets/

Yugi: Okay, chapter time!

Yami: Natoya does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Cinderella.

Natoya: Enjoy the chapter everyone!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Previously on Cinderella... (A/N: /laughs/)

_**"Please, whatever you do, don't scream." A rich baritone voice suddenly spoke in his ear, his breath tickling him. Yugi's eyes went wide.**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oh yeah. Definitely a man. There was no mistaking it with the sound of that cool baritone voice. Yugi shook, hoping whoever it was that had him would not do him any harm. The arm around his torso was becoming painfully tight and Yugi squirmed uncomfortably, hoping it would help. Sadly, it did not. If anything, the arm tightened more, as if he thought Yugi could somehow break free. Fat chance. Yugi let out a muffled cry of pain. If this guy didn't let go soon, his ribs were so going to feel this in the morning.

"I'll let you go if you promise not to scream or do anything to draw attention to us. Do we have a deal?" The voice spoke again. Yugi nodded. He'd do anything to relieve this pressure. The hand over his mouth and the arm around him both moved and Yugi was quick to scramble off of the guy's lap and get to the other side of the carriage. He turned around, not knowing what to expect his assailant to look like. When his violet eyes clashed with vivid crimson orbs, time seemed to stop. That face... He knew that face! Those beautiful eyes widened as they stared at each other, a look of surprise and awe on both faces. This... This was the Prince! He looked absolutely stunning up close. Long black lashes brushed against rich caramel colored skin when he blinked. He was wearing a ruffly white shirt with long black leggings and black boots that went up to his shin. The shirt veed down, giving Yugi a nice view of that hard chest, making his mouth go dry.

Atem was stunned to the core at the sight in front of him. He'd panicked when the carriage door opened, and he hadn't gotten a good view of whoever it was that he had dragged into the carriage, but now... Atem's heart gave a painful thump when their eyes connected. This boy was simply beautiful. He had skin so pale it reminded him of moonlight, and his eyes... His eyes were big and innocent, two glistening amethyst jewels with long, black, silken lashes. His eyes were more lovely then Duchess Mai's own violet orbs. His hairstyle matched Atem's own, spiky black hair tipped with ruby red, only Atem had a few more blond streaks in his hair where this boy had none, and this boy had more blond bangs with a cute one that hung down on the center of his forehead. For a long moment, the two continued to be lost in each other, and Atem was suddenly very certain he had just fallen in love. Which was weird, he'd admit, but hey, stranger things had happened. And then the boy across from him went even whiter, if that was even possible. Atem leaned forward a little as the boy raised a hand, pointing a finger at him.

"YOU'RE THE PRINCE!?" Yugi practically screamed. That was it, the spell was broken and time resumed with Yugi's cry. The man across from him stood, his eyes widening as he leapt forward. Yugi was suddenly smashed against the wall of the carriage, a tanned hand once again pressed firmly over his mouth, both his wrists held in front of him in the Prince's other hand. Yugi stared up at him, his own eyes wide and fearful. Oh man... The Prince of all people was in his carriage... Holding him hostage... With his body against Yugi's... Yugi flushed bright red.

Atem was in full on panic mode. He hadn't meant to be so harsh, but he did not want those girls to find him! He looked down, ready to start yelling, and froze. He saw the boy flush, and realized just what kind of predicament they were now in. The boy was pressed against his body, and Atem could not deny it felt pretty good. He shook his head. Now was not the time to think like that!

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?! I don't need those crazy girls to find out where I am!" Atem whispered harshly, his red eyes flickering angrily into Yugi's. "Now, can I let you go again, or are you going to shout where I am to the whole world?" Yugi quickly shook his head the best he could and then he was released again. Atem went to the other side of the carriage and sat down, crossing his arms over his chest. Yugi bit his lip. He hadn't meant to make the Prince angry.

"I'm sorry. You just surprised me is all. I didn't expect to find... You, of all people..." Yugi mumbled. The Prince relaxed, relieved when Yugi started whispering. He looked out the window of the carriage, making sure to stay low in his seat. Yugi sat down on his own end, not sure what to do now. The Prince hadn't replied to his statement, preferring to stay silent. Yugi felt tears well in his eyes. Great, he'd had the luck to actually meet the Prince and he'd made him angry. He wiped at his eyes. _I must have the worst luck ever, _Yugi thought.

Atem glanced at Yugi when he heard the boy make a small noise. He was surprised to see Yugi wiping at his eyes. Was he...crying? Atem sank lower in his seat. Damnit, he hadn't meant to make him cry! Atem suddenly felt like the scum of the earth. He watched him with a soft look in his eyes, not knowing what to say. He opened his mouth to speak, ready to apologize, when suddenly there was the sound of voices outside the carriage. Yugi looked up sharply and the Prince froze, his eyes shooting to the carriage door. Those voices were getting closer and Yugi could tell they were female.

"Oh no... Anzu..." Yugi murmured. The Prince's gaze shot to him.

"Who's Anzu?" He asked. Yugi gulped.

"One of my owners." Yugi said. The Prince let out a curse and leapt up, striding to Yugi's side. He leaned forward over Yugi, his stomach a mere inch from Yugi's face. Yugi's face heated in yet another blush. _It should be against the law for a man to be this damn hot! _Yugi thought.

"Is this a window?" He heard the man above him ask.

"Yes, why?" Yugi replied. The Prince looked down and smirked at him, causing another blush to stain Yugi's cheeks.

"I suggest that in about two minutes you hang on to something solid." The Prince ripped open the window and Yugi scooted aside so that he could crawl through it. The carriage door suddenly popped open as the Prince's boots vanished through the window. Anzu blinked, looking startled to see Yugi sitting there. Her blue eyes narrowed and even Monica was giving him an odd stare.

"Yugi, what are you doing in there?" Anzu asked, a scowl on her face. Yugi opened his mouth to reply, but it was too late.

"HYAH!" came a sudden shout. The carriage lurched forward then and Yugi screamed, falling forward onto the floor of the carriage. Anzu let out a shriek and jerked back, narrowly avoiding getting crushed by the carriage, pulling Monica back with her as well. Yugi jumped and rolled with every bump the carriage went through. At one point, he was certain he was going right through the open door. He held on for dear life and reached outside, noticing the scenery that passed them by was the countryside. The Prince had already driven them outside of the town! Yugi used all his strength to pull the door closed. Once that had been done, he raised himself up and climbed onto the seat on his knees, peering out of the window. The Prince's gaze was on the road ahead of them.

"Are you crazy!?" Yugi finally shouted. The handsome man in front of him turned, giving him another beautiful smirk.

"Just enjoy the ride!" He called back.

"You really are crazy!" Yugi yelled as the wind whipped his bangs wildly around his face. Yugi sank back down, sitting on the seat, hoping to God that the wild man driving his coach would stop soon. Another bump sent Yugi up, and he yelped as he banged his head on the roof of the carriage.

"Sorry!" He heard the Prince call. This wild ride continued for near an hour before the carriage finally jerked to a stop. Yugi was sent flying to the floor again. He pushed himself up, moaning and clutching his head. The door opened a moment later and the Prince stood there, a big satisfied smile on his face.

"You do realize you just kidnapped me, right?" Yugi said, glaring at him. The Prince simply laughed and held a hand out to him. Yugi took it and allowed himself to be pulled from the carriage. He wobbled a bit, falling against the Prince once he was set on the ground. His heart began to beat faster, yet another blush coating his cheeks. He jerked back, looking away.

"Ah! Fresh air!" Atem said happily, stretching his arms out and turning away from the boy. He took the time to survey their new surroundings, noting he had stopped by a lake. The water glistened in the warm sunlight and there was a slight breeze creating ripples along the surface. Trees surrounded them, and Atem also took note that he had driven them right into the forest. He strode to the edge of the lake and plopped down, stretching his legs out before him, resting his weight back on his hands. Yugi watched him in awe. No way... The Prince acted so, so casual. He turned to the boy, amusement now shining in his eyes. "Might as well come and sit. We're not leaving for a while." Yugi nervously bit his lip and walked over to where he was sitting, plopping down.

"What's your name?" Atem suddenly asked. Yugi was thrown for a loop for a moment. Why would the Prince care to know who he was?

"Um... It's Yugi, Your Highness." Yugi replied.

"Meh... I'm so tired of all this Your Highness crap. Call me Atem, okay?" The Prince said. Yugi turned to him, his violet eyes wide with shock.

"Uh, but I- You-" Yugi stuttered. Atem couldn't help but laugh. He had no idea why he had asked Yugi for that request, or why he suddenly felt so at ease around the boy, but he did. He turned to Yugi and their gazes met. Atem gave him his best smile.

"I'd appreciate it if you called me Atem. Don't worry about it, okay?" Atem said, softer this time. His smile only widened when he saw Yugi now resembled a cherry tomato. This boy really was a cutie.

"Uh... If you want... Atem." Yugi said. "You're nothing like I expected." Yugi mumbled under his breath, but Atem heard it anyway. A black brow rose as Atem gave him a questioning look.

"And what did you expect?" Atem asked. Yugi looked away, suddenly finding his hands very interesting as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Uh... I don't really know." Yugi admitted. "But you don't act like the princes that I've heard about."

"Oh, you mean the bratty, self-absorbed, money hungry ones who could care less about the feelings of others, or the kind that are handsome, sweet, charming, and whom dote on their intended's every whim?" Atem asked. Yugi's gaze snapped to him.

"Um..." Yugi had no idea what to say. Had he offended Atem?

"Well, I tend to lead towards the second one." Atem said, suddenly flashing Yugi a grin. Yugi realized then Atem had just been teasing him. He smiled back, laughing a little at the Prince's joke. Atem's insides grew warm when he heard the boy laugh. It sounded sweet, like tinkling glass. "You can relax around me Yugi. Don't be so nervous. Loosen up." Atem advised. He really wanted to hear that sweet sounding laugh again.

"And a sense of humor to boot. How did I get so lucky?" Yugi teased back, feeling awkward as he did so, but it felt good, and he laughed again. Atem flashed him another brilliant smile and Yugi prayed Atem wouldn't notice him suddenly melting into a puddle of goo.

"Born with it I guess." Atem said, picking a blade of grass from the ground and twirling it in his fingers.

"No, I was born with the worst luck of anyone I know." Yugi said. Atem raised a brow and stared at him questioningly.

"And whys that?" Atem asked.

"It's nothing." Yugi told him, watching the breeze ruffle the grass in front of him.

"You can tell me you know. Something's bugging you." Atem said.

"I can't tell you. I don't even know you." Yugi said. Atem sighed and turned to Yugi fully, crossing his legs in front of him.

"You can still tell me. And who am I going to tell? I won't judge, promise." Atem said, holding out his hand, pinky extended. Yugi stared at him for a moment, very skeptical, but then entwined his own pinky around Atem's, sealing the pinky swear. They let go a moment later and Yugi turned to face Atem fully, both boys sitting Indian style in front of the other.

"It's my step-mother. Ever since my father died, she's been treating me like a servant. She has two daughters, one who is the sweetest girl you could ever hope to meet, and the other who treats me just as badly. I hate that life. I wish my father had never met her. I wish he was still here. I just wish I were free. Free of her, and free of her terrible daughter. I would run the farm the way Father wanted it to be run, and I would bring back all of the servants that she got rid of." Yugi told him, going back to staring at the ground in front of him.

"Yugi... I'm sorry." Atem said. Yugi smiled at him, trying to ignore the tears now welling in his eyes. It felt good to get his feelings off his chest. It didn't matter that he hardly knew the Prince; it just felt nice to talk to someone, anyone at all.

"You don't have to be sorry." Yugi replied, wiping at his eyes. Atem reached over and wiped away a stray tear that had fallen down Yugi's cheek. Yugi watched him, frozen to his spot now. That hadn't been expected. He also didn't expect to see the concern and caring now showing in Atem's ruby colored eyes.

"But I am. It's not fair of her to make you a servant in your own home." Atem said.

"Thank you." Yugi said, and he meant it. Atem smiled.

"Let's do something to lighten the mood, okay?" Atem said. Yugi nodded. Atem glanced around and he noticed the lake. "How about a swim?" He asked. Yugi blinked at him for a moment, tilting his head to the side cutely.

"Uh... We're not wearing anything suited for swimming." Yugi said. Atem laughed and got to his feet.

"So what? Come on! We can still swim in our clothes!" Atem reached down and grabbed Yugi's hands, hauling the tiny boy to his feet.

"But uh-Prin-I mean Atem, we can't-!" Yugi cried out as Atem took off towards the lake, dragging him behind him. Atem chuckled. Yugi was adorable when he stuttered. He paused at the lake edge only long enough to remove his boots before diving into the cold lake water. Yugi let out a squeal as the water came up and splashed him, leaving him a little wet and cold. Atem surfaced with a gasp, turning to Yugi and smiling widely at him. Yugi gave him a mock glare as water droplets ran down his face.

"Come on in Yugi!" Atem called, waving him in. Yugi shook his head.

"No way! It's cold!" Yugi said. Atem flashed Yugi a wicked grin. Yugi's eyes widened as Atem ducked under the water and vanished. Yugi stayed rooted to the spot, eyes scanning the water for any sign of the mischievous prince. Suddenly Atem surfaced and sprang out of the water, grabbing Yugi by the arm and holding him to his soaking wet body, back to chest. Yugi squealed again as the cold water from Atem's clothes began to soak his own.

"You'll come and join me now." The Prince teased, easily lifting Yugi into his arms bridal style. Yugi's eyes widened further as Atem held him over the water.

"No! No! Atem please! Don't-! Ahhhhhh!" Yugi screamed as he was pitched into the water, Atem following only a moment later. Yugi surfaced a moment later, quickly splashing water into Atem's face when the prince surfaced. Atem laughed and splashed him back and the two began a water fight. After a bit they calmed down. Atem floated on his back, his eyes on the sky, while Yugi paddled around next to him.

"It's beautiful out here. I wish I could get away more often." Atem said. Yugi ceased paddling and floated beside him, legs kicking only slightly to keep him afloat.

"You're the Prince. You should be able to go where you want, right?" Yugi said. Atem chuckled dryly and sat up, floating in front of Yugi like Yugi was floating.

"Not really. I always have this or that to do. I hardly get anytime to myself and when I leave the palace, it's usually just to go to the market-place and be among the peasants for the day. I'm hardly ever allowed to leave." Atem told him. Yugi suddenly felt very sad for him.

"That's terrible." Yugi murmured. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be Little One." Atem said. Yugi blinked at him.

"Little One?" He echoed.

"Yes. Little One. You are a tiny little thing..." Atem said softly. Slowly his hands came to rest on Yugi's shoulders, making the younger of the two blush. Yugi opened his mouth to say something but suddenly Atem forced him down under the water, effectively dunking him. He was quickly released so he could surface. He gasped for air, glaring at the laughing man in front of him.

"What was that for!?" Yugi snapped. Atem smiled.

"Just having some fun." He replied.

"Just having some fun!?" Yugi repeated. "I'll show you!" And thus another water fight began.

It was sometime later that the two soaking wet boys left the lake. It was still afternoon, the sun still shining high overhead. They were shivering from the cold, but they were laughing as if they had just had the time of their lives, which they pretty much did. Atem had his arm around Yugi's shoulders as they walked back towards the carriage, and Yugi didn't seem to mind. He also had an arm looped around Atem's waist. The two looked like best friends, and they certainly felt like after today, that's what they were. Atem felt totally lucky that he had run into someone like Yugi. He'd never expected to find someone so sweet and kind anywhere and he really didn't want to part ways with him. And unknown to him, Yugi felt the same way.

As the two walked, Atem suddenly slipped on some grass due to his wet feet and both boys yelped as they hit the ground. Atem opened his eyes after a moment and was stunned to see Yugi staring up at him. Oh no... He thought. He had landed on top of him, pinning that beautiful boy beneath him. Yugi stared up at him, his eyes wide and filled with a little bit of fear and something else. What that something else was, Atem could not identify. He also could not deny the extreme desire to kiss the boy beneath him. His eyes on Yugi's lips, Atem began to lower his head.

Yugi froze as Atem descended on him. Oh he wanted this kiss, he really did, but... Should there be any buts? Yugi was quickly rendered unable to answer his own question as Atem's soft lips met his own. The kiss was gentle, but firm, and it created sparks between the two of them that quickly left them breathless and attempting to devour the other. Atem gently licked his bottom lip and Yugi opened his mouth, allowing the other entry. Atem quickly coaxed his tongue into a gentle duel, and Yugi mewled at the delicious sensations running through him. This felt so right. Yugi truly felt like he'd found his other half as the two of them connected on a level Yugi never dreamed of, and all from a simple kiss. Atem finally broke the kiss for some much needed air and both of them panted, trying to catch their breath. Yugi stared up at Atem, a sweet smile on his lips now. Atem smiled back, totally convinced he'd found the one he was meant to be with.

"Wow." Yugi said as the two of them sat up.

"Yeah. Wow." Atem echoed, chuckling a bit.

"Atem?" Yugi said in a questioning tone.

"Yes Little One?" Atem answered, reaching over to gently cup Yugi's cheek in one hand.

"I think I'm in love with you." Yugi said. Atem smiled and leaned over, brushing his lips against Yugi's, making the boy shiver delightfully.

"And I you." Atem told him.

"But we just met. Is this wrong?" Yugi asked. Atem pulled back to stare into his eyes.

"Haven't you heard of love at first sight Yugi?" Atem whispered, pulling him closer for another delicious kiss that Yugi melted into.

"Ate-" Yugi began when they pulled away.

"YUGI!" Came a cold blooded shriek, interrupting what Yugi was about to say.

"YOUR HIGHNESS! OH THANK GOD!" The two boys quickly shot to their feet, looking startled. Yugi gulped when he saw Anzu and Monica riding on horses belonging to members of the royal guard. Atem flinched when Duke halted the horses in front of them, glaring daggers at the boy next to him. "You there! Boy! You will be arrested and charged with the kidnapping of His Highness, Prince Atem!" The black haired man snarled, his green eyes flashing. Yugi let out a cry and Atem was quick to shove Yugi behind him.

"WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU HE KIDNAPPED ME!?" Atem roared, silencing the man on the horse.

"Uh... Those two girls?" The man said, pointing in Anzu and Monica's direction.

"Duke, you're an idiot. He didn't kidnap me. I kidnapped him." Atem said, jerking his thumb in Yugi's direction.

"You what...?" Duke asked. "Oh well... I apologize." Duke said. Yugi nodded and gave a small bow.

"It's alright Sir. I can see why you would think-" Atem cut Yugi off with a shushing motion.

"You most certainly would never do such a thing so he was wrong to think it." Atem said.

"Anyway Sire, we need to get you back to the palace." Duke said. Atem frowned. He wanted more time with Yugi. He never even asked the boy where he lived, so how was he supposed to contact him after this? This boy was the love of his life and he'd be damned if he would let him go. Atem gasped, suddenly remembering the so called magic bracelet in his pocket. He took it out and clenched it in his fist.

"Alright then, but give me a moment with the boy. I need to give him something for his cooperation and silence of this matter." Atem said. Duke nodded.

"You have five minutes Your Highness." Duke said. Atem turned to Yugi and motioned for him to give him his hand. Yugi did so, a questioning look in his eyes.

"As long as you have this, I'll find you again, I promise." Atem whispered, placing the bracelet around Yugi's wrist. Yugi let out a gasp as it clamped on it's own, seeming to meld to his skin. Atem smiled and pulled out an identical bracelet, putting it on his own and pointing out the hearts to Yugi. "We are two halves of a whole now Yugi. I'll find you again." Atem swore once more, lifting Yugi's hand and pressing a kiss to it. Yugi blushed. Atem let go of him and hurried over to hop on Duke's horse. A quick hyah and the men were on their way out of the forest. Anzu and Monica had been let down and Anzu now stalked over to him, Monica hurrying behind her. The look in Anzu's eyes was murder, and Yugi gulped, sliding his sleeve down to hide the bracelet. If Anzu saw it, she would take it from him. She grabbed him by the arm and roughly yanked him with her to the carriage.

"Take us home!" She snapped. "Now!" Yugi nodded meekly and climbed into the coach's seat. Anzu and Monica climbed inside the carriage. Anzu opened the little window a moment later and her blue eyes pierced into Yugi's own violet.

"Don't think you're anything special because you got to spend a few hours with the Prince, you little whore! Drive!" She snapped before slamming the window shut. Yugi picked up the reins and snapped them, beginning the long drive home. He thought back to the few hours alone with Atem. Ah, how those hours had made him feel so free! And now they were gone... He really hoped that dream would last forever, but now he was being thrust back into the nightmare that was his life. He thought of the bracelet and it made him smile. At least... At least he got to keep a small part of Atem.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Natoya: Phew! Chapter over and done with! Yay! /throws confetti from her magical endless confetti pocket/ That's so much fun. Well, I really hope you all liked this chapter. Fluff, kisses, and more fluff for all of you! Yayness!

Yugi: I got a pretty bracelet... /fingers his bracelet/

Yami: Bracelets... Why does it have to be bracelets? /looks at his own/

Natoya: Because it fits with my plot. Meh. /sticks tongue out at Yami/

Yugi: Okay now, please review everyone!

Yami: Yeah, we want to know what you think.

Natoya: /waves/ See you all next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Natoya: Hi all! Welcome to chapter five!

Yugi: Thanks so much for all the nice reviews!

Yami: Yeah, you all thought I was hilarious. Thank you.

Natoya: /laughs/ And ah the fluff... Thanks guys! Your reviews make me so happy!

Yugi: Tee hee, and some of you even guessed what the bracelets were for! Good job!

Yami: Alright, onward to the chapter!

Natoya: Right then! Boys!

Yugi: Natoya does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Yami: Or Cinderella.

Natoya: Enjoy the chapter everyone! /presses her magical start chapter button./ Oh yeah. I have one of those. /laughs./

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yugi stopped the carriage and hurried to the door to open it and let Anzu out. Monica was gone; Anzu had had him drop her off before they went home. Yugi yelped and jumped back as the door came crashing open before he even had time to touch it. Anzu stomped out in a huff, smacking away Yugi's hand when he offered to help her down. Yugi bit his lip. Anzu was so mad he could practically see the steam rolling off of her. His step-mother and Shizuka came out of the house then, hurrying across the lawn to the two of them. Mai's violet eyes showed concern for her daughter's anger and she gently cupped her cheek.

"Anzu, darling daughter, whatever is the matter?" Mai cooed gently. Shizuka looked quickly to Yugi, who looked away from her just as quickly. Shizuka bit her lip. If Anzu was angry at Yugi... Mai would take it out of his hide.

"I go into town today expecting to see the Prince-!" Anzu began, but Mai cut her off.

"Oh the Prince! How did it go!? Oh, he'd make you a lovely husband!" Mai trilled. Anzu huffed, bringing Mai's attention back to her.

"But no! Not only do I not get to see more then a glimpse of him, but that-_**that double crossing whore**_ got to spend all bloody freaking day with him!" Anzu spat, pointing her finger in Yugi's direction. "And all because he kidnapped the Prince!" Anzu finished. Mai gasped and Shizuka's eyes widened. Yugi gasped out loud.

"Yugi kidnapped the Prince?!" Mai echoed. "Why wasn't he arrested?!" Mai asked, outraged.

"Because he made the Prince admit to kidnapping _**him**_!" Anzu cried. Yugi stared at the two of them in disbelief. Anzu was spouting nothing but lies! At this rate, Mai was sure to punish him! Shizuka gazed at him with pity. She knew Anzu was lying, but there was nothing she could do about it. Mai would never believe Yugi or even her if she tried to defend him. Mai would only believe what her precious Anzu told her. Something snapped in Yugi then, and he would not stand for this treatment any longer. A hot glare entered his eyes as he straightened and stared down his step-mother and her wicked daughter.

"I DID NOT KIDNAP THE PRINCE! SHE LIES!" Yugi shouted. Anzu turned to him, her azure eyes blazing with fury. Mai and Shizuka's eyes widened. Mai stalked over to him and swiftly back-handed him across the face. Yugi's hand flew to his cheek as a little blood began leaking from the corner of his mouth. Yugi stared at her, the inside of his mouth burning. He'd bitten something when she smacked him, and the blood in his mouth tasted horrible.

"Away with you and your lying mouth!" Mai spat. "You're lucky they didn't hang you for kidnapping the Prince! Away with you!" Yugi hurried away from her, still holding his cheek. He ran into the house and past Jonouchi, who had appeared when he heard the commotion outside. He opened the door to his tower and was gone. Jonouchi hurried after him, making sure to close the door to the tower behind him. Yugi was already a flight of stairs ahead of him, so he began to take them two at a time to catch up to his friend. He burst through Yugi's door at the same time the smaller one had thrown himself onto his bed, sobbing.

"Yuge...?" Jonouchi asked softly. "What happened?" Yugi lifted his head at his friend's question and scooted over so he could sit on the bed with him.

"Oh the usual." Yugi said with a bitter laugh. "Anzu spouting her lies, Mai believes her, and I get crap for it." Yugi said.

"What was dat about da Prince?" Jonouchi asked.

"Anzu claims I kidnapped him! But I did no such thing! And I know Anzu is going to make me suffer for the time I got with the Prince that she did not." Yugi told him, tears steadily streaming down his face. Jonouchi shook his head.

"You a kidnapper? No. And how exactly did you get time wit da Prince?" Jonouchi asked, his curiosity aroused.

"I was putting Anzu's bags away when I was yanked into the carriage. Turns out the Prince was using it as a hiding place. Anzu nearly discovered him in there, so Atem took to the driver's seat and took off." Yugi explained. Jonouchi raised an eyebrow and smiled wickedly.

"Atem? You can call him by just his name? Did you two fall in love?" Jonouchi teased. Yugi's eyes widened and a hot blush stole across his face. He sat straight up and clamped his hands over Jonouchi's mouth.

"Please don't tell anyone! Anzu will have me whipped if she finds out!" Yugi cried. Jonouchi's eyes widened and he pulled Yugi's hands from his mouth.

"Holy crap.. You two did fall in love..." Jonouchi said in awe. Yugi looked away. It was then that Jonouchi noticed the bracelet shining on Yugi's wrist. His sleeve had rolled up a little when he had grabbed Yugi's wrists. Yugi said him staring and yanked his hands away, shoving his sleeve back down.

"Please don't tell." Yugi repeated. Jonouchi nodded.

"You know I would never. Yuge... Do you really love him?" Yugi turned to look at Jonouchi again and there was no mistaking the shine in his eyes.

"Yes, I really do. And I hope one day he finds me again, like he said he would, and takes me away from his awful place. And I'll take you and Honda with me, and we'd never have to listen to a word Step-mother said ever again." Yugi said dreamily. Jonouchi chuckled.

"I hope so too Yuge. So this," Jonouchi said, pointing to the bracelet. "Means dat he loves you too, huh?" Yugi nodded.

"He even kissed me." Yugi admitted. Jonouchi let out a whoop.

"Awright! Aw, my little Yuge, all grown up and kissin fellas!" Jonouchi teased. Yugi blushed again. He was seriously beginning to wish he wouldn't blush so much.

"Shh! Keep it down! I don't need anyone else finding out about this!" Yugi said, making the shushing gesture. Jonouchi quieted down, that smirk still on his lips.

"YUGI! GET DOWN HERE AND FINISH YOUR CHORES!" Mai's voice shrieked up the stairs. Yugi sighed and got off the bed.

"She tells me to get out of her site, and then she wants me to work." Yugi said. "Cycle never ends." Jonouchi chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope. Alright, let's go before she sends da witch ta come and get us." Jonouchi said. Yugi smiled and the two of them hugged briefly before exiting the room and heading down the tower stairs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CLANG! Atem jerked backwards as his sword was knocked out of his hands onto the ground in front of him. He cursed for the tenth time that morning and leaned down to pick it up. His cousin and current sparring partner, Seto, wiped his brow and frowned at the young prince. Atem only shot him a glare and once more took a stance, intent on getting through at least one round without messing something up. Seto on the other hand, had had enough.

"No, no more. Your heart's not in it Cousin." Seto said, throwing his own sword down and admitting defeat. Atem looked surprised, then angry.

"Come on Seto! One more go!" Atem protested. Seto shook his head.

"No way. That's the tenth time you've dropped the sword. Your stance is off and you're not fighting with your whole self. There's no point in this sparring match today." Seto said. Atem cursed again and threw his sword. It hit the dirt with a metallic clang. Seto eyed him suspiciously. "Seriously Atem, what on Earth has gotten into you? You haven't been acting the same since Duke brought you back from the village." Seto questioned. Atem sighed.

"If you promise not to breathe a word of what I tell you to anyone, on your honor or die, then I'll tell you what happened in the village." Atem said. Seto nodded.

"On my honor I promise. I shall suffer death if my oath be broken." Seto swore. Atem smiled.

"Then follow me my dear cousin." Atem said. He motioned to a nearby servant to gather their weapons and led Seto to his chambers. There was a lovely balcony in his room. He led the way onto the balcony where two chairs and a lovely white table sat between them. The two men sat down and for a moment Atem was quiet, contemplating how he was going to tell this tale to his cousin.

"Atem..." Seto said, beginning to feel irritated. Atem took a deep breath and looked at him, connecting ruby red to hardened blue.

"Yesterday I met someone in the village. Someone I fell in love with." Atem admitted, deciding to come right out and say it. Seto's eyes widened.

"Who is it? What does she look like? Your father is going to be thrilled you finally found a woman you want to settle down with." Seto said. Atem blushed and looked down. She... Seto had said she. Dare he tell Seto the truth?

"No, not a she..." Atem said softly. Seto's eyes widened more.

"A male? You've fallen for a male?" Seto asked, his tone disbelieving. "Your father is going to throw a fit." Atem raised his gaze and his look was pleading.

"You promised to tell no one, so you can not tell my father. I'll... I'll tell him soon, but not now." Atem said. Seto swore under his breath.

"Who is he?" Seto asked. "Is he a noble? Do we know him?" Atem shook his head.

"He's a peasant..." Atem said. Seto shot up out of his seat, his blue eyes staring at stunned ruby with all the icy coldness the taller male was capable of.

"A peasant!? Why not just shoot your father now!? It would save you both the trouble!" Seto snarled. Atem got up, hurrying around the table as the taller turned his back to stalk off the balcony. Atem grabbed him by the arm to prevent Seto from leaving . Seto turned back to him, still glaring.

"Seto, I love him. I want to marry him." Seto rolled his eyes and turned fully to him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And I suppose love conquers all, does it?" Seto said. "What's his name?"

"His name is Yugi and he's an angel sent from Heaven. Father will just have to understand. I know in the end he'll want me to be happy." Atem said. Seto sighed and went back to his seat and flopped down. Atem stared down at him, wondering what his cousin was thinking now.

"I don't like this. I won't pretend that I do Atem, but if this boy makes you happy, then there's nothing to be done about it. If need be, I'll back you up and help your father to understand, but don't expect anything extraordinary. I'll say my two cents and that will be that." Seto said. Atem smiled.

"I wouldn't expect anything less. Thank you." Atem said. Seto rolled his eyes again.

"That's enough of that. How will you go about getting this boy and your father to meet? Once you tell Aknamkanon about him, he's going to want to see him." Seto said. Atem's eyes widened and he let out a gasp. Seto looked up at him, confusion on his face. "What's the matter?"

"Uh... I don't know where he lives." Atem said, grinning foolishly. Seto's left eye twitched. Oh why did his cousin act without thinking? Did he even possess a brain?

"You mean to tell me that you stumbled across a peasant boy, fell in love with him, intend on wedding him, AND YOU FAILED TO ASK WHERE HE LIVES!? ARE YOU THAT STUPID!?" Seto thundered, rising to his feet once more and looming threateningly over Atem. Atem leaned back, his cousin's aura exerting extreme anger and irritance. Damnit, he should have asked Yugi where he lived when he parted ways with him, but he hadn't... He'd been foolish. However was he to find his soul-mate now? Atem thought hard while Seto angrily tapped his foot on the ground, arms once again across his chest. Atem was suddenly hit with an amazing and brilliant idea, one that was sure to find him Yugi!

"I've got it! We'll throw a ball! I'll get Father to throw a ball and invite everyone in the kingdom! Yugi is sure to show up then!" Atem said excitedly. Seto's eyes widened and his expression showed surprise and awe. That actually was a bright idea. Hm, he supposed Atem had a brain after all.

"And are you going to tell your father the reason you want to have this ball?" Seto asked. Atem's smiled faded.

"He'd never throw it if I told him I was looking for Yugi." Atem said. Seto frowned. The two men thought about this for a long time. Seto was suddenly struck with an idea of his own and he half-smiled at his small cousin.

"Don't tell him about Yugi. Tell him you want to throw a ball to find a suitable bride, and tell him to invite everyone in the kingdom to disguise it, that way the women won't be as wild, and you can look for a bride in some sort of peace. Then find Yugi and introduce him to your father. If this Yugi really is an angel, he'll charm your father in no time and you two will be well on your way to a happy ending before the sun sets on the next day." Seto told him. Atem's eyes lit up, and he grinned, practically glowing from excitement.

"Seto that's brilliant! You're a genius! I have to go find Father right away!" Atem said before turning and running off. Seto shook his head and chuckled lightly. He'd better follow and make sure Atem didn't say something to screw everything up. Realizing he'd have to run to catch up, he took off after his cousin. He found him peeking into his father's study. Seto leaned over him and peeked in as well. The king was reading a book, steadying his reading glasses on his nose.

"So how do we do this?" Seto asked in a whisper. Atem looked up at him.

"I'm working on that. I was thinking on the way over here and realized that if I just tell Father I want to throw a ball to find a bride, then he'll be suspicious and the plan might fail." Atem whispered back. Seto mused over this. Atem had a point.

"We'll play act." Seto suddenly said. Atem looked confused.

"Play act?" He asked. Seto nodded.

"Everyone knows I'm all for you settling down. I'll claim I've come up with the perfect plan and tell him about the ball idea while you stand there and pretend to throw a fit about the whole thing. Your father is sure to agree with me and then all you have to do is wait for Yugi to show up." Seto said. Atem grinned.

"Brilliant! Alright, let's do it!" Atem said.

_**&In the Study...&**_

King Aknamkanon was enjoying his book. He adjusted his reading glasses once more, feeling the darn things slipping on his nose again. He really should get a pair of fitted ones. These were getting old and he didn't think they'd last much longer. Suddenly he was jarred from his book by the loud sound of a crash and a voice shouted in fury. Aknamkanon sighed. It seemed Seto and Atem were at it again. Things usually only got violent like this between them when Seto tried to convince Atem to settle down. The boy would be king one day and Aknamkanon wanted nothing more then to see him married before he turned twenty. And Seto was on his side on this, something that made the old king very happy.

"Seto no! I don't like it! I don't like it one bit!" He heard his son shout.

"That's too bad! It's high time you found a woman and this will surely find you one!" He heard Seto retort. Atem let out another shout of rage and then the two of them were storming into the study, Atem hot on Seto's heels. Seto stopped in front of him and bowed awkwardly, the bow being off from Atem hitting him from behind due to the taller's sudden stop.

"Boys, what is this about?" Aknamkanon asked, taking off his reading glasses and marking his place in his book.

"Sire, I know how much you wish for Atem to settle down-" Seto began.

"Seto don't you dare!" Atem interrupted. Seto whirled and grabbed the prince, placing him in a headlock. Atem squirmed and shouted, demanding to be let go. Seto put an end to that with a sharp jerk, making Atem yelp and the boy fell silent, glaring up at his cousin the best he could.

"Like I was saying," Seto snapped, glaring down at Atem. "I know you wish for him to find a bride and settle down, and I think I'm come up with a solution to the problem we face." Seto finished. Aknamkanon leaned forward, his eyes shining with interest.

"Go on. What's this solution?" Aknamkanon asked.

"We throw a ball Your Majesty. We throw a ball and invite everyone in the kingdom." Seto said. Aknamkanon suddenly looked confused.

"Everyone? Why not just the women?" The old king wondered. Seto cleared his throat.

"The women tend to be a bit wild when it comes to Atem, Your Majesty. I think if we invite everyone and make it a giant party, it will help to keep them contained somewhat, as they won't be AS wild, since they won't know they're there to be judged as a bride." Seto said. Aknamkanon nodded.

"Ah, that does make sense. And we'll be sure Atem will choose one to be his wife?" Aknamkanon asked. Seto jerked on his cousin again, enticing another yelp.

"He will if he knows what's good for him. With every woman in the kingdom there, there has to be one that will catch his interest, right Dear Cousin?" Seto said.

"Meh..." Atem mumbled. Seto released him and the poor prince fell to the ground with yet another cry. Aknamkanon suddenly leapt to his feet, grabbing Seto's hand and shaking it hard. Seto smiled roughly, his hand beginning to hurt.

"Seto my boy, you brilliant child! When should we throw this event?" The king asked. Seto pulled his hand back once the king had released it.

"How does tomorrow night sound?" Seto suggested. Aknamkanon nodded, his eyes twinkling.

"Sounds wonderful to me! I'll get started right away! We've got to alert the messengers and have them send the invites, and we've got to get the food and-" The king went on and on, muttering a list of to-dos to himself as he hurried out of the study. Seto smiled wickedly down at Atem, who was returning the smile as he laid on his back on the floor, gazing up at his cousin.

"Phase one complete." Atem said. Seto nodded and held out a hand, helping Atem to his feet. "But did you have to jerk so hard? You nearly broke my neck." Atem complained, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. Seto shrugged.

"Come on. We've got planning to do." Seto said, turning and hurrying from the study. Atem followed, jogging to keep up with Seto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Natoya: And I'm ending that there!

Yugi: My life sucks... When do I get to be with Yami?

Natoya: Not yet. But soon.

Yami: It had better be soon!

Natoya: It will be, sheesh! I hope this chapter was funny enough for you. There wasn't as much action, but I hope to make up for it next chapter.

Yugi: Now please read and review!

Yami: And we'll see you next chapter!

Natoya: Bye for now! /waves/


	6. Chapter 6

Natoya: Hi all! Welcome to chapter six!

Yugi: Wow, you guys really love this story! Thanks for all the nice reviews!

Natoya: Yes, thank you so much! That really makes my day! /smiles/

Yami: And on today's agenda, Mai's household will receive the ball invite today.

Yugi: And I'll get to go to, right?

Natoya: Of course you do! Just not... right away.

Yami: And what does that mean?

Natoya: You'll find out! Now, disclaimer!

Yugi: Toya doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Yami: Or Cinderella.

Natoya: Enjoy the chapter everyone! /waves/

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Prince Atem. Prince Atem, it's time to wake up." Atem groaned and rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head. Something suddenly pounced on him, trying to yank the pillow from off his head. Atem growled low in his throat as a warning, his fingers clenching tighter on the pillow. "Prince Atem, please wake up. Don't make me get Seto in here. If Seto has to wake you up, you know it won't be a pleasant experience." The pillow was taken away from him rather forcefully then and whatever it was that had pounced on him was now bouncing up and down on the bed. Atem groaned again and rolled onto his back. A face was thrust into his view then. Vivid emerald green eyes stared down at him as a smile lit the person's face.

"Good morning Atem!" The girl chirped. A tall brown haired man with warm brown eyes was standing at the side of the bed, watching the two of them. It was Mahado, one of his father's most trusted royal advisors. Mahado was a kind man, but he was stern when it came to discipline. The girl, Mana, had been under Mahado's care since she had been brought to the palace when she was five. She and Atem had been best friends ever since.

"Good morning Mana. Good morning Mahado." Atem said. Mana giggled and jumped off the bed. Atem stared at her as she jumped up and down in place. Just where the hell did this girl get all her energy? Atem sat up, shaking his head.

"It's time to get dressed, Prince Atem." Mahado said. Atem looked at them, rubbing his crimson eyes sleepily.

"Why are you getting me up so early?" Atem asked. Mana pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You mean you forgot? Atem, you promised to go horseback riding with me today. You said so before you left yesterday." Mana said. Atem blinked.

"Oh, right. Sorry Mana, it slipped my mind." Atem said, giving the girl a warm smile. She giggled and pounced on him again, hugging him.

"Don't forget the ball tonight either, my Prince. Your father has high hopes for tonight." Mahado piped in. Atem groaned again.

"Yeah, yeah. I remember the ball. Can you two go on? I'll meet you at the stables once I'm dressed." Atem said. Mahado nodded and bowed, grabbing Mana by the arm and dragging her from the prince's room. Once they were gone, Atem got out of his bed and went to his wardrobe to find something suitable to wear. He settled on a pair of white pants with his shin-high black boots and a black shirt that ruffled once more at the sleeves. He left his room then and walked down the halls, raising one hand to his mouth as a yawn escaped his lips. Inside, Atem was as happy as could be. He couldn't wait until tonight. Surely Yugi would be there and then he could let the whole world know he'd found his true love.

Atem exited the palace a moment later and headed down to the stables. Mahado and Mana were waiting patiently when he finally made his presence known. Mana waved to him excitedly. He gave her a small wave back and stopped in front of Mahado. Mana skipped around the stables, looking at all the horses. She wanted to pick the very best one for her lesson and she looked back at them with a smile once she had stopped in front of a lovely red mare.

"I want Flare here. Can I ride her?" Mana asked. Atem nodded.

"She's pretty gentle. I think you can handle her." Atem replied.

"Which one will you take?" Mana asked, directing her question to Mahado. Mahado pointed to a pretty smoke colored stallion. Atem had already brought out his own horse, Anukete. She was a medium sized, beautiful black horse. They all mounted their respective horses and left the stables, heading for the riding trails. Mana was having only a little trouble, so Atem rode beside her and coached her. Mahado trailed behind the two so that if there were any problems, he could step in and help Mana too. Mana was soon getting the hang of it after a few pointers from Atem, so Atem thought they should go a little faster. He helped her get her horse to trot and they went further down the trails, Mahado sticking to their heels. After a while they slowed back down to a walk, admiring the scenery as they passed it by.

"I'm so looking forward to the ball tonight!" Mana suddenly said, a bright smile lighting her face. Atem almost agreed with her, thoughts of Yugi taking over his mind, but then he remembered he was supposed to detest the idea of a ball, so he shook his head at her.

"Well, I'm not." Atem said. Mana frowned at him.

"Why not?" She asked. "All the pretty girls in the kingdom will be there."

"I don't like the idea of being forced to choose a wife." Atem responded.

"You think a fairytale will happen then, my Prince? That when you find the woman of your dreams that you'll just know because you'll feel something special the first time your eyes meet?" Mahado asked, mostly teasing the young man. Atem nodded, enticing a look of surprise from both Mana and Mahado.

"I want that. To know you've found your soul mate just by looking in their eyes, by seeing their radiant smile..." Atem broke off, a dreamy look on his face as he stared at the creek. Mahado raised an eyebrow suspiciously while Mana looked on with dreamy big doe eyes, clearly caught up in Atem's words.

"Why, if I didn't know better, I'd say you'd found your soul mate already my Prince." Mahado said. Atem's crimson orbs snapped to his own chocolate brown, a clear look of panic in his eyes before it was carefully covered by his expressionless mask.

"I haven't yet Mahado. I was just saying is all." Atem lied, hoping Mahado would buy it.

"I suppose so." Mahado said after a long moment of silence. Atem smiled, trying to brush off the tense feelings he was experiencing right now.

"Perhaps you'll find your soul mate at the ball!" Mana chirped, trying to be helpful. Atem made a show of rolling his gorgeous ruby orbs.

"Maybe." Atem said. Mahado sighed and looked to the sky. They'd spent a good portion of the morning riding. It was almost the afternoon already.

"We should head back to the palace. Your father must have sent out the invites already and that means it's only a matter of time before the ball. There are some things that still need done before tonight." Mahado said. Atem nodded.

"Very well then. Let's head back." Atem agreed. They turned the horses around and began to head back to the palace.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"YUGI! I NEED MY DRESS MENDED RIGHT NOW!"

"YUGI! WHERE IS OUR LUNCH!? AND THE LAUNDRY STILL NEEDS BROUGHT INSIDE!"

"YUGI!"

"YUGI!"

"YUUUUUUUUUGI!!!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Yugi sighed and reached down, grabbing the laundry basket full of dry clean clothes that he'd actually cleaned for the tenth time that day. Anzu and Mai kept throwing their clean clothes back into the laundry so as to keep Yugi busy for longer then usual. And he knew better then to call them on it, so he sucked it up and just kept re-doing the laundry. He went into the house to find Anzu waiting for him, hands on her hips.

"Yugi! My dress!" Anzu snapped. Yugi ground his teeth together and forced a smile.

"I'll get right on that Anzu, right after I put these clothes away." Yugi told her. Anzu didn't like that. No, not one little bit.

"You do it when I say!" She retorted, stalking over to him and knocking the basket out of his hands, spilling the freshly washed clothes all over the floor. Yugi stared at her for a moment, stunned. Anzu turned on her heel and stalked off. "Come up to my room and get my dress once you've gotten that mess cleaned up!" She called back to him before a door slamming was heard. Yugi knelt down to the floor slowly, tears brimming in his eyes. Anzu was being even crueler then usual and he almost couldn't take it. Wiping away a few stray tears, he began to fold the clothes and place them back into the basket.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Yugi looked up to see Shizuka staring down at him, concern showing in her luminous eyes. Yugi was quick to wave her away.

"Get out of here Shizuka. You don't want to get caught talking to me, especially not now. They'll be harder on you too, I just know it." Yugi said. Shizuka leaned down and began to help him place the clothes in his basket. Yugi grabbed her wrist gently, trying to stop her. "Shizuka, please. I don't want you to get into trouble." Yugi told her.

"I don't care. I hate it here. Yugi, promise me that if you ever go away, you'll take me with you." Shizuka said, her eyes filling up with tears. Yugi's eyes widened.

"Shizuka..." Yugi said softly. A sudden noise made both of them jump. Shizuka leapt to her feet.

"It must be Mother. Yugi, hurry and get these clothes picked up. I'll go stall her." Shizuka said, running off. Yugi thanked her softly to himself and hurried to get the clothes back into the basket. He hurried up the stairs just as Shizuka and Mai entered the room, Shizuka chatting excitedly to her mother so she wouldn't notice Yugi's hasty get-away. Yugi entered Anzu's room and found her waiting in a chair with her dress in her lap. Yugi gulped and set the basket down.

"About time!" Anzu huffed. Yugi took the dress from her and noted where the tear was. He sat down in the chair opposite of her and pulled a needle and a thing of thread out of the pocket of his apron. He quickly mended her dress and gave it back to her, then hurried to get the clothes put away so he could work on their lunch next. He hurried to the kitchen to begin making the meal. He was so tired. Yugi just wanted to drop to the floor and fall asleep. He called them all to lunch and then hurried outside to get the other load of clothes on the line, content now to take his time and have a few moments all to himself.

Yugi quickly found he wasn't going to be allowed such a moment as he heard the sound of hoof beats behind him and a loud whinny. Yugi turned, his eyes widening when he saw a royal messenger on horseback staring at him from the dirt path leading up to the house. Yugi wiped his hands on his apron and walked over to the man, curiosity shining in his violet orbs as he wondered to himself why this man was here.

"Good afternoon kind Sir. What brings you to our humble home?" Yugi asked with a bow. The man pulled something out of a bag on the side of the horse and held it out to Yugi, beckoning him to take it, which Yugi did.

"It's a letter from the King to every person in the Kingdom. Good day to you." The man said and turned his horse around, galloping back down the path. Yugi walked towards the house, staring at the letter in his hands. What could the King possibly want? He entered the house and headed for the dining room. Mai and Anzu glared hotly at him as he entered, but Yugi ignored it the best he could.

"Pardon my intrusion Step-mother, but there's come a letter from the King." Yugi said, holding out the letter to her. Mai's eyes widened and she wiped her mouth and hands with a napkin before swiping the letter out of Yugi's hand. She opened it and quickly scanned it. An unearthly shriek sounded from her lips as she stood suddenly, the letter clasped tightly in her red-nailed hands.

"It's an invite to a ball!" Mai cried. Anzu spit her drink out all over the table and rose to her feet, hurrying around to her mother.

"What exactly does it say!?" Anzu yelled. Mai was shaking from excitement.

"It says that there will be a ball tonight in honor of the Prince! And every person whom resides in the kingdom, every member of every household, is invited to attend!" Mai said, hugging Anzu happily. They did a mini dance in a circle. Yugi's mind processed this information. Every member of every household...

"That means I can go too." Anzu and Mai stopped dancing and stared at Yugi in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Mai said, straightening herself and glaring angrily at him. Yugi stared right back. This was his chance to see Atem again, and he was not going to let Mai ruin it for him! He pointed to the letter in her hand.

"It says everyone in the kingdom, every member of every household, is invited to attend. I am still a member of this family, so I am able to go." Yugi told her. Anzu looked to her mother worriedly while Shizuka watched this, biting her thumbnail. Oh she hoped Yugi would be able to go.

"So it does." Mai said softly.

"Please let me go!" Yugi begged. "I'll finish all my chores in time, I promise!"

"Very well. You can go, provided you have something to wear and if you get all your chores done in time." Mai said. Yugi's eyes filled with tears of happiness.

"Thank you Step-mother!" Yugi gushed, running from the dining room. Shizuka stared at Mai wide eyed from her place at the table while Anzu stomped her foot, throwing a major fit, her face turning red as she began to shout.

"Mother, you can't be serious! You can't let Yugi go!" Anzu screamed. Mai put her hands on her daughter's shoulders, calming her down with shushing noises.

"Remember dear child, I said IF he can get those chores done." Mai said, chuckling wickedly. Anzu smiled brightly. Shizuka lowered her gaze to the food on her plate, suddenly not having an appetite. She should have known... She rose from the table and started to walk away. Mai turned to her, her eyes curious. "Shizuka darling, where are you going?" Mai asked her.

"To my room Mother. Suddenly I'm not so hungry." Shizuka said. Anzu trilled excitedly.

"Me either! Come on Shizuka!" She ran over and grabbed her sister's hand. "Let's go pick out dresses for the ball! I have to look stunning when I see the Prince! Oh, perhaps he'll fall madly in love with me and we'll be married not long after that and have four beautiful children..!" Anzu's voice trailed off as she exited the dining room, her sister in tow. Mai smiled to herself. She also had to find something lovely to wear.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You can do this. You know you can do this."

"You know, it's weird how you talk to your reflection like that, dear cousin." Atem whirled around as his cousin's voice interrupted his voiced aloud thoughts. He flushed knowing he'd been caught speaking to himself, and straightened up. Seto stood in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. He was dressed for the ball already, wearing a lovely blue shirt that buttoned up to the neck and completed his icy blue eyes coupled with tight white pants and black shin high boots. He was wearing his sword on his hip.

"Sorry. I'm just nervous. I'm really hoping Yugi will show up. I'm kind of afraid he won't." Atem said, voicing his fears.

"Don't worry so much. You need to play it cool or your charade will be over before the crucial play." Seto told him.

"Is everything a game to you Seto?" Atem asked. Seto smirked.

"Life is a game Atem. That's all there is to it." Seto responded. Atem sighed.

"Alright. I'm ready. I need to go find my father." Atem said, straightening the sleeves of his shirt. He strode past Seto and walked down the hall, the tall brunet right behind him. They found King Aknamkanon in the ballroom, putting in his last say so on the beautiful decorations that brightened up the room. He smiled when he saw the two boys enter, and he quickly motioned for them to join him.

"Doesn't this place look marvelous?" Aknamkanon said with a blissful smile.

"Yes Father, the ballroom looks wonderful." Atem replied. "I'm sure the guests will all love it."

"A brilliant job Your Majesty." Seto said. Aknamkanon beamed.

"Tonight will be the night for dreams and for romance!" Aknamkanon said, throwing his arms wide. Atem looked to the side and Seto suddenly found the ceiling to be very interesting. Aknamkanon frowned. "Oh come now boys! You can't tell me you won't dance with at least one lass! Atem, tonight is the night you will find your future bride! Chin up Son!" Atem cringed at those words. Seto raised a hand to his mouth, fisting it and clearing his throat.

"Wonderful sentiments, Your Highness. Let's go view the menu, shall we?" Seto said, ushering the king out of the ballroom. Atem mouthed a silent thank you to his cousin and turned on his heel, striding from the ballroom. He needed to find someplace to be alone. He walked through the hallways of the palace until he came to a balcony overlooking the front gate. Already there were people outside the gate, some in carriages, waiting for the gates to open so they could come inside. Atem sighed and a nervous shudder ran through his body. It was nearly time.

"I hope you'll be here tonight Yugi." Atem murmured. A light breeze ruffled his hair, making his bangs brush his face as he stared at the sky. The sun was setting and soon the moon and stars would be out. Atem's eyes lowered until he was staring at the bracelet on his wrist. If the worst happened and Yugi didn't show up, then he would just go searching throughout the kingdom for the boy, and to hell with what anyone else thought. The heart charm on the bracelet shone brightly, and Atem smiled. Yugi would show up. And then he would proclaim his love for him to the entire world.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"No, not this one! No, not this one either! Argh!" Anzu shrieked and threw yet another dress on top of the pile already in Yugi's hands. It was near dusk and almost time for everyone to be heading out. Yugi fought back tears as he realized he would most likely not be going. They had kept him so busy that he hadn't had time to find something to wear and it was almost too late. By the time Anzu finished dressing, which Yugi had to help her with, it would be time to leave. A hot tear escaped down Yugi's cheek and Yugi suddenly felt angry that he was starting to cry. Anzu would gloat forever if she saw him. Thankfully she was still distracted right now.

"Anzu, dear, it's almost time to go. Pick one already!" Mai's voice sounded from the doorway.

"I'm trying Mother!" Anzu snapped. Shizuka suddenly came into the room, already dressed and ready to go to the ball. She was wearing a lovely green gown with matching green gloves that went up to her elbows. Her long red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, the ends curled and fluffed. A dab of red lipstick colored her lips. She leaned down and picked a beautiful pink gown off of the floor.

"Wear this one Anzu." Shizuka said. Anzu eyed the dress. It was lovely... She shook her head.

"No. I need something else, something more flashy!" Anzu said. Shizuka sighed. She went to Anzu's wardrobe and opened it. After skimming through it, she pulled another dress out of it. It was a lovely off the shoulder red gown. Anzu saw it and screamed happily, taking it out of her sister's hands. "Oh it's perfect Shizuka!"

"I'll help you dress." Shizuka offered. "Yugi, please put those down on the chair and exit the room so Anzu may undress." Shizuka said. Yugi resisted the urge to jump for joy and gently laid the dresses down, then left the room. Mai came out of her room, locking it behind her. She turned and when she saw him, a look of surprise crossed her face. Yugi cringed at the look.

"Why Yugi, you're not dressed." Mai said. Yugi squared his shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"I'm not going." Yugi said.

"Oh, I see. Well, there will be other balls." Mai chirped, walking past him and down the stairs. Yugi couldn't take it anymore. He turned and fled down the stairs, running past her, tears blurring his vision. He threw open the door to his tower when he got there and ran up the stairs. Throwing open his door, he ran to his bed and threw himself onto it, sobbing his heart out. He'd wanted so badly to see Atem and now he wouldn't get his chance. And what if this was the last time he could have seen the devilishly handsome prince? Yugi sobbed harder, his face buried in his arms.

"Yuge? Why aren't you getting ready ta go?" Yugi looked up and turned, seeing Jonouchi standing in his doorway.

"I can't go! I didn't have time to find anything to wear!" Yugi cried. Jonouchi smiled.

"Don't worry. Honda and I took care of dat for ya." Jonouchi said. Honda stepped into the room, something small and black in his hands. Yugi sniffled and wiped at his eyes, curious as to what it was that Honda had.

"It was your dad's." Honda said softly. "While you were working today, we worked hard to fit it for you." Yugi let out a gasp and he looked up at Honda and Jonouchi, admiration and joy written in his beautiful violet eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you both so much." He said. Jonouchi grinned.

"Let's get you dressed!"

Anzu tapped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for her sister. Shizuka sure was taking her sweet time. How long did a restroom break take? Mai simply fanned herself with a purple fan that matched her beautiful violet dress and tiny purple purse that she was carrying in her other hand. Shizuka suddenly appeared at the head of the stairs and hurried down, mumbling I'm sorry over and over and over again. Anzu let out a angry sigh.

"Come on Shizuka! We do not have all night!" Anzu snapped. Shizuka finally caught up to them, fighting to catch her breath from hurrying and fighting with her dress.

"Alright then, let's go." Mai said, turning towards the front door.

"Wait! Wait a minute!" All three girls turned and Mai and Anzu gasped when they saw Yugi hurrying towards them, looking very handsome in a beautiful black tuxedo. "You weren't going to forget me, were you?" Yugi asked, flashing them a grin. Anzu's face began to turn red with rage. Mai simply hid her surprise under a mask of calm. Shizuka looked simply thrilled to see him.

"Oh, so you're ready then Yugi?" Mai asked. Yugi nodded, reaching up to brush a strand of his bangs out of his eyes. Anzu seethed; Yugi actually looked good! Suddenly something flashed on Yugi's wrist when the light from the chandelier above them hit it. Anzu's eyes widened. What was this? Yugi had never worn anything shiny the entire time she had known him. She stalked forward and grabbed Yugi's wrist, yanking the sleeve back, revealing a beautiful silver bracelet with a charm on it shaped like half a heart. Yugi's eyes widened in panic as her eyes scanned the bracelet, rage now showing in her blue eyes, turning them icy and cold.

"What's this Yugi? Where did you get it?" Anzu asked. Yugi tried to wrench his hand back, but Anzu had it caught fast.

"It's mine! Let me go Anzu!" Yugi cried.

"Where did you get it?!" Anzu snapped. She unclasped the metal thing, taking the bracelet off Yugi's wrist. Yugi thrashed against her hold.

"Give it back Anzu! Give it back! It's important to me!" Yugi cried. Anzu released him and he reached up, trying to take the bracelet away from her. Anzu ignored his attempts and batted his hands away, holding the bracelet out to her mother. Shizuka's eyes were wide with fear as she watched what was happening. Mai took the bracelet and looked back to Yugi, who was now just standing there watching them with tears in his eyes.

"What's this Yugi? I don't remember you owning something like this. Where did you get it?" Mai asked, playing with the bracelet in her fingers.

"It's mine. Give it back." Yugi said through clenched teeth. Anzu took the bracelet back from her mother and stared at it.

"I like it. I think I'll keep it. What do you say Mother?" Anzu said.

"No!" Yugi cried.

"Mother please! Stop this! Can't we just give it back to him and go to the ball!?" Shizuka cried at the same time. Anzu did not wait for her mother's approval and put the bracelet on her wrist, closing the clasp. She was surprised when it the clasp snapped back open. She tried to close it several times, but it just would not close.

"Stupid thing is broken!" Anzu said, taking it off and dropping it to the floor. Yugi gaped at her as she placed one foot over the bracelet.

"No, no please! Anzu don't!" Yugi cried. He moved to step forward, but Mai held up one hand to stop him and he froze.

"I'll tell her to smash the thing Yugi, unless you tell me where you got it." Mai said. Yugi clenched his hands into fists, a few tears beginning to fall down his face.

"It was a gift from the Prince." Yugi snapped. Anzu gawked at him, moving her foot and snatching the bracelet from off of the floor.

"The Prince gave a little wretch like you a bracelet as beautiful as this!?" Anzu cried, not believing it. Mai stood there for a moment, but then she smiled.

"I don't believe you. I think you stole it from him." Mai said. She took the bracelet back from Anzu and slipped it into her purse. "And thieves do not go to balls. I don't think we'll allow you to go tonight Yugi. You need to be taught a lesson about taking other people's valuables." Shizuka began to cry, muffling her sobs with one hand over her mouth. Yugi said nothing and he just stood there, the tears flowing freely down his cheeks. He made no attempt to wipe them away. Mai turned and opened the front door, ushering her girls outside. Anzu grabbed Shizuka by the hand and stormed outside, her sister in tow. Mai smiled sweetly at Yugi.

"Goodnight Yugi." Mai said before she shut the door. Yugi let out a sob and turned, running for the back door. He threw it open and ran into the small woods behind the house until he came to a small clearing. There was a tree stump in the center and he hit his knees in front of it, burying his face in his arms as he cried his heart on on the stump. That was it; his life was over. He'd lost the last link he had to Atem, and he would never see the handsome prince ever again. Why, why did the universe hate him so much!? Why couldn't they have given him this one night!? Why at such a critical time had Anzu noticed the bracelet!? It just wasn't fair!

Yugi sat there and cried for a long time. He didn't even know how long he had been sitting there by the time he raised his head and wiped away some of his tears. Suddenly a bright white light began to come from the stump. Yugi yelped and scrambled backwards, his violet orbs wide and full of fright. The light grew brighter and brighter, and Yugi had to shield his eyes to keep from going blind. When the light faded, Yugi moved his hands and looked back towards the stump. What he saw made his eyes go wide.

"Damnit! Bloody wrong turns! Made me late! Damn it all to hell!" Yugi blinked. And blinked again. A young man wearing a long white robe with a hood stood on the stump, cursing as he straightened said robe. He yanked a little too hard and he fell off the stump with a yelp, falling on his face. He stood up hurriedly, throwing the robe around angrily. When he was finally settled, he shot a glare to Yugi and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Um... Who are you?" Yugi asked. This boy looked so mean. He had long white hair, with some sticking out to the side on top, sort of resembling horns. His eyes were chocolate brown and narrowed slightly. He looked offended at Yugi's question and huffed.

"I'm your freaking Fairy Godmother. The name's Bakura." Bakura snapped. Yugi's eyes went wider. What...?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Natoya: And I'm ending that chapter there!

Yugi: Bakura is my Fairy Godmother?!

Yami: /is currently stabbing an Anzu plush doll with a pin/

Natoya: Yup, he sure is! A very special thank you to Cheyenne for coming up with that little twist for me! Thanks Cheyenne! /huggles Cheyenne/

Yugi: /sighs/ Okay everyone, please read and review!

Yami: /stabs plush again/ Die Anzu! Die!

Natoya: /sweatdrop/ Uh... Right. See you all next chapter! /waves/


	7. Chapter 7

Natoya: Whee! Chapter seven! /glomps Yugi/

Yugi: /sweatdrop/ You're sure excited.

Yami: /is reading the reviews/ /glances up/ Oh wow.

Natoya: What?

Yami: Everyone sure liked the Bakura scene.

Natoya: Hurray! /reads reviews/ Wow, they really did! I'm so happy! /randomly pulls Cheyenne in and gives her a massive glomp/

Yugi: Okay, now let's get to the chapter! /cheers/

Natoya: Alright! Disclaimer please!

Yami: Toya doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Natoya: Please enjoy the chapter everyone!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yugi blinked. And then blinked again. The man standing before him huffed again and crossed his arms over his chest. Yugi rubbed his eyes, blinking rapidly. The man did not vanish. Instead he regarded Yugi with an icy cold glare as he waited for Yugi's response. Yugi on the other hand, did not know what to say. He had thought Fairy Godmothers were supposed to be women. After all, wasn't that why they were called Godmothers?

"Um... How can you be my Fairy Godmother?" Yugi asked after a long moment of silence. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Always, always I get asked that question. Okay listen, I know your real Fairy Godmother, but she came down sick this week. I owed her a favor and she called me in for this crap. It's not that I want to be here; I just owed the old biddy." Bakura explained. He continued to glare at Yugi. Why did the old biddy always ask him for these sort of favors whenever he owed her? He was so not a people person. Bakura watched Yugi's eyes widen and his mouth formed an o shape.

"So you're my substitute?" Yugi said. Bakura nodded and pulled a glowing stick out of one of the sleeves of his robe.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Bakura asked, getting right to the point of this encounter. Confusion shone in Yugi's vivid violet eyes as he watched Bakura give the stick a few test waves, watching pretty sparks fly off the end and vanish a second later.

"Do what?" Yugi asked. Bakura sighed.

"You do know how Fairy Godmothers work, right? We grant you a wish for a limited amount of time? So you can be happy for once in your miserable life? Come on Kid, I don't have all bloody freaking night." Bakura said, cocking a white brow at him. It clicked in Yugi's mind then and his eyes began to shine with excitement.

"You can let me go to the ball!" Yugi cheered. Bakura let out a snicker.

"Yup! Figured it out huh? Smart lad." Bakura said, his voice dripping sarcasm. "Now, since you want to go to this ball and have a good time with your Prince, you're going to need a way to get there." Bakura rolled up the sleeves of his robe and waved the wand once. A brilliant black and red carriage appeared out of nowhere, a beautiful black stallion attached to the front. Yugi's jaw dropped. The carriage looked lovely! The inside of it was done in red, and the outside was pure black with intricate red designs drawn all over it. The curtains over the carriage windows were black as well. There was a carriage driver up front, holding the reins, and there was a footman standing on the back of the carriage, and he tipped his hat to Yugi. Yugi was simply amazed.

"Oh wow!" Yugi gushed. Bakura grinned. He felt pretty proud of himself that he was able to conjure something that looked that good. He even managed to make the people look like actual people this time. He gave a mental shudder at the memory of his last attempt. He'd been banned from the wand for half a year after that incident. He shook his head to rid himself of the thought and looked at Yugi, frowning. While indeed the boy looked good, he just needed something else. There was not enough wow factor in his outfit. He wanted his charge to stand out.

"You need a new outfit." Bakura mused. Yugi turned to look at him, confused again.

"What? Why? What's wrong with my outfit?" Yugi asked.

"What's wrong is that you are going to stick out like a sore thumb. And the people there are going to be dressed way better then you. What you need is something that makes you stick out so your Prince will notice you, but that you'll look way better in." Bakura said. Yugi looked down at himself. Bakura was right. Another thought struck Yugi then, and he raised his violet eyes to connect with Bakura's chocolate brown.

"Could you give me something that disguises my looks? My step-mother and Anzu are going to be there, and it would ruin everything if they saw me." Yugi said.

"Sure Kid. Hang on a second." Bakura rolled his sleeves up even further and struck at the air with the wand a few times, creating even more sparkles. He jabbed the wand in Yugi's direction and Yugi felt something warm and tingling cover his entire body. A moment later the feeling vanished and Yugi looked down at himself and gasped. Oh double wow... His tuxedo was a beautiful shiny white. He had a bit of a ruffle in the front, and a lovely black ribbon tied around his neck. He was even wearing matching white gloves. He looked at Bakura, gratitude shimmering in his violet jewels.

"Thank you so much! This is wonderful!" Yugi said, twirling around once. He noticed how shimmery he was now. Bakura shook his head; man this kid was too easy to please. Not that he minded. All the better to get out of here sooner. Bakura waved his hand then and something white materialized in his hand. He walked over to Yugi and placed the white thing on his face.

"There you go Kid. A mask. It's magical, so that family of yours won't know who you are." Bakura said. Yugi stared up at him worriedly.

"What about Atem?" Yugi asked. Bakura sighed.

"Don't worry Kid. To everyone else, it will look like a simple mask. Atem will know you the instant he sees you. It's only your family that will have no idea who you are." Bakura said. Yugi smiled widely. That was perfect! "Now, get in that carriage and be off with you. I have a personal appointment with my little lover back at home and I'd rather not be late." Bakura said, ushering him into the carriage. Yugi blushed at his words and got inside, Bakura closing the door behind him.

"Thank you Bakura." Yugi said, leaning out the window a little. Bakura waved him off, then his eyes went wide and he turned back to the boy.

"Oh, I almost forgot. This spell only lasts until midnight. If you don't have your ass back here by then, I can't be held responsible for what's going to happen, got it?" Bakura said. Yugi nodded. So he only had until midnight with Atem... Well, that was enough for him. He just wanted to see him again.

"Thank you." Yugi said again. The coach snapped the reins and the carriage was off. Bakura stared after it until it had vanished from sight. Once Yugi was gone, Bakura waved the wand and disappeared. Yugi stared at the scenery outside his window, excitement continuing to build up in his system. Oh, he couldn't wait until he could see Atem again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Atem sat alone at one of the many tables in the ballroom. The guests were twirling in circles around him, endless waltzes going on for hours, none of which he wanted any part of. He had yet to see Yugi, and the thought was slowly sending his mood spiraling downwards. Many of the women had asked him to dance, and he turned down every single one of them. King Aknamkanon was watching him with Duke upstairs in a balcony overlooking the ballroom. Atem raised his gaze and met with his father's own crimson eyes, making sure to yawn and give him a pointed look. His father merely glared at him and made a motion for him to get onto the dance floor. Atem shook his head and slumped in his seat.

"That boy!" Aknamkanon snarled. Duke gently laid a hand on the king's shoulder.

"Relax Your Highness. He obviously hasn't seen a girl worth his time yet." Duke said, trying to calm Aknamkanon's rage.

"Well he better find one quick!" The king roared, slamming a fist down on the balcony railing. Atem rolled his eyes hearing the slam. He was not going to allow his father to bully him into dancing. He was not going to dance until Yugi got here. Atem lifted his hand and fingered the bracelet on his wrist.

"Is he here yet?" Atem looked up when he heard his cousin's voice. Atem shook his head.

"Not yet." Atem said. Seto sighed and sat down beside him.

"It's getting late Atem." Seto began, but Atem shot him a glare, his ruby eyes flashing.

"Don't you even suggest to me that he won't make it." Atem snapped. A shadow suddenly fell across the talking pair and Atem looked up again, this time into the violet eyes of a pretty blonde haired woman that he'd seen before. Beside her were two young girls, a red head and the brunette he recognized as Yugi's owner. His eyes went wide as Atem stared at her, and the girl flipped her hair, giving him what she thought was a sexy look. Atem felt vaguely disappointed; Yugi was not with these three. The woman bowed and flashed him a smile.

"Good evening my Prince. I trust you're enjoying yourself?" The woman asked. Atem rose, as only was polite, and took the woman's hand, pressing a kiss to it.

"Yes, my evening is going as well as expected, Duchess Mai."

"I'm glad to hear that." Mai said, pulling her hand back when Atem released it. She stepped back and waved her hand at her daughters. "My beautiful girls, Anzu and Shizuka." Mai said. Atem forced a smile on his face and took the red head's hand, kissing it as well.

"I'm Shizuka my Prince." The red head said. Atem nodded.

"Pleased to meet you my Lady." Atem said. Anzu held out her hand, and Atem had to force himself to be polite and kiss it too. Anzu let out a high pitched giggle when he did that nearly hurt his ears. He winced and let go of her hand.

"Perhaps you would honor me with a dance?" Anzu asked. Mai placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Before that, there is a matter which must be handled first." Mai said, unclasping her purse and reaching into it. Atem watched her curiously. What matter? His eyes went wide with horror when she lifted a beautiful silver bracelet out of her purse and held it out to him. Atem reached out with a shaking hand and took it, closing it tightly in his fist, almost tight enough to hurt. He had to control himself so they wouldn't notice he was trembling.

"W-Where did you get this?" Atem asked. Mai smiled and her eyes flashed.

"Oh, so it is yours then? I thought so." Mai turned to Anzu. "See Anzu dear? I told you that boy was nothing but a worthless thief." Atem clenched his fist so tight that the bracelet bit into the flesh of his hand.

"What boy, Duchess Mai?" Atem asked. Mai looked back at him, surprised.

"Our servant boy Yugi, my Prince. Found that bracelet on his wrist, and to think I almost let him come tonight. A thief at your ball, forgive me." Mai bowed. Atem forced a smile on his face again, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his heart. Yugi wasn't coming. Yugi wasn't coming because of this bitch standing in front of him. It took all his will-power not to backhand the Duchess across the face.

"Thank you for returning it to me. Now, if you ladies will excuse me, I need to get some air for a moment." Atem turned on his heel and stormed out of the ballroom. Alarmed, Seto shot to his feet and took off after him. Mai and Anzu looked stunned. Shizuka on the other hand, had seen something flash across the Prince's face at the mention of Yugi and she quickly put two and two together, realizing just what her mother and sister had done, though they had yet to realize it themselves.

Seto followed Atem out to the balcony where the Prince slammed a fist down on the railing of the balcony, using his other hand to grip his head. Seto watched him, not exactly knowing what to say to his cousin. Atem looked so upset. He started as Atem let out an angry cry. Seto approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder. Atem whipped around, not expecting anyone to have followed him. He glared at his cousin, breathing hard.

"Atem, what's wrong?" Seto asked, concern showing in his icy blue eyes. He'd never seen Atem so angry in his whole life. Atem held up his hand, which had the silver bracelet hanging from it. Seto eyed it, then turned his gaze back to Atem's crimson eyes.

"This was Yugi's bracelet. I gave it to him before we separated that day. That... That BITCH took it from him because she thought he was a thief! Yugi's not coming, Seto. Mai made sure of that." Atem said. Seto's eyes widened. So all of this had been for nothing and all because of that woman inside the ballroom. Although Seto was not usually the comforting sort, he put his hand back on Atem's shoulder, affectionately squeezing. He felt bad for his cousin.

"I'm sorry Atem. Surely there is another way to locate him?" Seto said.

"Aside from having Mai arrested and forcing her to tell me where she lives so I can rescue Yugi?" Atem said. Seto let out a laugh, his hand falling away.

"Now surely you know you can't do that." Seto said.

"Then what do I do?" Atem asked. He brushed by Seto, heading back into the ballroom. "I've had enough air." He muttered. Seto watched him go, then walked over to the balcony, leaning on it as he sighed. A sudden noise caught his attention and he looked down. Seto's blue eyes widened when he beheld a black and red carriage stopping outside the palace gates. A late-comer...? Seto watched as a beautiful young man wearing all white stepped down with help from his footman. The boy was truly stunning. He watched the boy enter through the gate, heading towards the front of the palace. Seto turned and hurried back into the ballroom.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yugi felt self-conscious as he walked through the front of the palace. A guard had pointed the way to the ballroom, but this place was so big... He looked around, not knowing where he was or where he should go. He heard what sounded like music coming from a room further down the hall, so he walked that way. He came to a huge golden colored door. This had to lead into the ballroom, for he heard music and laughter coming from the other side. He pulled open the door and looked inside, seeing plenty of men and women twirling around a dance floor. He walked into the room, eager to find Atem. Suddenly he froze. The music had stopped, and every pair of eyes in the room were now on him. Yugi blushed and ducked his head, walking bravely into the center of the room.

Atem noticed it before Seto did when the music and laughter ceased. A pin could have been heard dropping in the room for the silence that overtook it. Atem's ruby eyes quickly scanned the room, looking for the cause. What he saw made his jaw drop. A beautiful boy in white stood in the center of the room. He looked almost nervous and shy, as his eyes darted around the room, seeming to be looking for something. Seto saw Atem's attention catch on the new comer. He recognized him as the same boy who had exited the carriage earlier. Could this be the Yugi he'd heard so much about? Atem was transfixed on the boy, a wide smile crossing his face as he watched the boy.

Suddenly the mysterious new comer's violet gems found Atem's ruby orbs and Atem's breath was stolen from his lungs. Those beautiful violet irises... Only one other person he knew had eyes as beautiful and as breathtaking as those. Yugi. There was no mistake; his angel had found a way here. Atem hadn't felt as happy all day as he did right then. He strode across the room towards Yugi, not missing it when the boy's eyes widened, and he smiled radiantly at Atem.

Yugi saw Atem stalk across the room to him. Oh wow... The prince sure looked good. He was wearing those tight black pants and shin high boots that Yugi loved, coupled with a slightly baggy red shirt that veed down the chest again and ruffled at the wrist. Yugi could see the silver bracelet flashing in the light on Atem's wrist, and Yugi unconsciously touched his own bare wrist, feeling sorry that he had allowed Anzu and Mai to take his treasure from him.

"G-Good evening, my Prince." Yugi said, and bowed when Atem stepped in front of him. Atem said nothing, staring into those violet gems. Yugi didn't know what to expect. He was shocked when Atem suddenly held out a hand to him.

"Dance with me." Atem said softly. Yugi blushed scarlet.

"I'm afraid... I don't know how." Yugi admitted. Atem reached down and took his hand, lifting it to his lips and planting a kiss on the soft flesh before he used that hand to draw Yugi into his arms. He held Yugi's hand in the air, clasped in his strong, tanned hand, and he wrapped his other around Yugi's body, crushing the smaller to him. Yugi gasped and lifted his free hand to Atem's shoulder. "My Prince... The music stopped." Yugi protested. Atem leaned down so their lips were mere inches apart.

"Who says we need music?" Atem asked, but it wasn't necessary. The crowd quickly recovered from it's shock as the two took up their dancing poses, and the music started up into a beautiful waltz. Atem began to move them around the floor in a circle, his eyes never leaving Yugi's. Yugi could only stare up at him, his eyes scanning that gorgeous face. Yugi wanted to memorize every detail, in case he didn't see Atem again after this night. Atem's twirling picked up a little speed and soon they seemed to be flying around the room. The two were now so lost in each other that nothing anyone could have done would tear them away from the other.

Up in the balcony, King Aknamkanon's eyes were about to bulge out of his head. His son... His only son was dancing with a boy! And staring at him like some love struck school girl! Duke could barely contain the giggles that threatened to spill from his lips. So that's where the Prince's preferences swung... Not that Duke cared. He'd actually suspected it, but didn't want to voice his thoughts.

"Please tell me I'm not seeing my son fraternizing with a man?" Aknamkanon asked, placing his head in his hand.

"I could Sire, but then I'd be lying. Atem does look happy, and isn't that what matters?" Duke asked. Aknamkanon shot him a glare, but then he sighed.

"I suppose... that if he's found his true love regardless of gender, that I ought to be happy for him. And that boy looks like a good catch, yes?" Aknamkanon asked. Duke nodded. smiling widely.

"Certainly Sire." Duke said with a bow.

"But that doesn't mean we're not going to have a long talk about this later!" Aknamkanon said with a nod of his head. Duke nodded and they continued to watch the couple waltz around the floor, picking up a little more speed. Yugi was getting dizzy, but he didn't want this to stop. Atem's arm around his waist felt too good. He wanted this night to last forever, just to spend eternity in Atem's arms.

"Yugi, that's you isn't it?" Atem murmured as he spun them around. Yugi nodded.

"Yes, it's me. I was so afraid I wouldn't be able to see you tonight." Yugi replied.

"Me too. When Duchess Mai handed me your bracelet..." Atem trailed off, not wishing to re-experience the anger he'd felt only minutes before.

"She gave you my bracelet?" Yugi asked, his eyes widening in awe.

"Yes, and don't worry. I'm giving it back as soon as we're alone." Atem said, flashing Yugi a beautiful smile that had Yugi's knees weakening. Luckily he had Atem there to keep him upright. Atem chuckled and continued to twirl them about the floor.

Across the room from the couple at a table, Anzu sat and seethed. Who was this person and why was the Prince dancing with him!? The Prince should be dancing with her! Anzu glared hotly at them, but she failed to recognize the man in Atem's arms. The music slowed down, and Yugi moved to step back, but Atem held fast.

"Where are you going? I'm not done with you yet." Atem teased. Yugi smiled shyly and blushed, and Atem's heart gave a sweet thump. Oh, Yugi was so beautiful...

"Can we go someplace where we can be alone, my Prince? I'm afraid I'm rather dizzy and need a moment to collect myself." Yugi asked. Atem grinned. He stepped back and bowed, straightening and offering Yugi his arm. Yugi giggled and looped his arm through Atem's.

"I'll be your escort then. Please, this way." Atem said. The two left the dance floor. Yugi tried to ignore the feeling of two holes being glared through his back, knowing it had to be Anzu who was watching them like this. Atem led them onto the balcony over looking the front of the palace. He motioned to the guards standing outside it to drop the giant red curtain so they could have privacy. Yugi gasped as he released his hold on Atem's arm, going to the railing and placing his hands on it, checking out the view. The moon was high in the sky, lighting the balcony, and the stars were twinkling merrily. It was a beautiful night.

"Gorgeous." Yugi breathed. Atem appeared by his side and leaned down to his ear.

"Much like you." Atem whispered. Yugi jumped and turned sideways, looking up at the sexy prince standing in front of him. Atem grabbed one of his hands and laced their fingers together. Yugi smiled sweetly. He looked around to make sure no one could see them. Once he was satisfied, he reached up with his free hand and gripped the mask, gently pulling it off of his face. Atem smiled as Yugi set the mask gently on the railing of the balcony. Atem moved forward then and pulled Yugi against him again, holding Yugi tightly by the hips. Yugi's hands came up to rest on Atem's upper arms, and the two just stood there and stared at each other.

"Atem... I'm so happy I got to see you tonight." Yugi said, tears of happiness shimmering in his eyes. Atem lifted a hand and gently cupped Yugi's face.

"Me too. I was prepared to go hunt you down if you hadn't come tonight though." Atem said with a chuckle. Yugi smiled and giggled. A tear fell from one of his amethyst orbs, and Atem used his thumb to wipe it away.

"You'd of come and saved me, like in a fairytale?" Yugi teased. Atem let out a laugh.

"Exactly like in a fairytale. Yugi, I'm in love with you. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." Atem admitted, leaning down to press their foreheads together.

"You love me?" Yugi whispered. Atem looked him directly in the eyes.

"Yes." Yugi smiled and more tears fell down his cheeks.

"I love you too." Yugi said. Atem grinned and pulled back, reaching into his pocket and pulling something out of it. Yugi let out a happy giggle when he saw it was his bracelet. He placed it around Yugi's wrist and the clasp locked automatically. Yugi looked at it, watching it shine brilliantly, even in the moonlight. Atem gently lifted his chin with his fingers, staring into Yugi's eyes yet again for a long moment. Then he lowered his head and his lips met Yugi's. Fireworks exploded behind Yugi's eyelids and he raised his arms to wrap around Atem's neck, pulling the royal closer to him. Atem's hand fell away and he instead placed both of them around Yugi's waist, holding the boy against his body. Yugi gasped when he felt Atem's tongue lick his lower lip and this allowed Atem to deepen the kiss, plunging his tongue into that moist cavern and tasting his angel throughly. When Atem pulled away, both were gasping for air.

"Yugi... Yugi, mine... You're mine..." Atem murmured, pressing sweet and chaste kisses to Yugi's lips after only a moment of separation. Yugi had never felt so happy in his whole life. He clung to Atem, accepting his kisses and giving a few back when the opportunity arose.

"Atem?" The couple broke apart swiftly at the new noise. Atem shot a glare to Seto, who was the one that had interrupted them. Yugi was blushing furiously, his eyes on the ground. Seto cleared his throat, sorry to have caught them like this.

"What do you want Seto?" Atem snapped.

"Well, I thought since I went to the trouble of helping you plan this whole thing so you could meet your lover, that you would be kind enough to introduce him to me." Seto said, his blue eyes flashing. Atem's anger vanished instantly and he smiled sheepishly at his cousin.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Atem said. He took Yugi's hand and pulled him forward gently. "Seto, this is Yugi. Yugi, this is my cousin Seto." Atem said. Yugi stepped forward and bowed politely to the man standing in front of him.

"I'm pleased to meet you Seto." Yugi said. Seto smirked.

"Pleasure's all mine. So you're the Yugi Atem couldn't stop talking about?" Seto said. Yugi's blush deepened.

"Yes he is." Atem said proudly, grabbing Yugi's hand again and pulling him against his side. Seto rolled his eyes.

"Wow, that's disgustingly cute. I'll leave you two now; I just wanted to see him." Seto gave them a half hearted wave and turned, strolling back off the balcony.

"Well, now that I have you to myself again..." Atem turned Yugi to face him and leaned down, once more capturing Yugi's lips for a tender kiss. Yugi wasn't sure how long they remained like this, kissing under the stars, occasionally breaking away to whisper sweet words to each other before the kissing resumed, but it became a long while soon enough. The tolling of a bell shook Yugi from his pleasant thoughts, and he broke away from Atem's latest kiss, searching out the source of the chiming.

"What is that?" Yugi asked.

"It's the bell tower Yugi. It's midnight." Atem said with a chuckle, wondering why Yugi suddenly looked so worried. Yugi's gaze snapped to his.

"It's what?" Yugi asked. Atem's smiled faded and he searched Yugi's eyes. Yugi looked so panicked now, having paled to a ghostly white.

"It's midnight Yugi. Or it will be when the clock quits chiming." Atem said. Yugi let out a strangled cry and broke away from Atem, grabbing his white mask and putting it back on before heading for the balcony curtain.

"I have to go!" Yugi cried, throwing aside the curtain. Atem charged after him, grabbing his arm just as they reached the center of the dance floor. He whipped Yugi around to face him, and Yugi felt so bad for the worry and concern in Atem's ruby eyes.

"What do you mean you have to go?!" Atem asked. Yugi struggled, trying to get away from him as tears filled his vision. This was it; his night of dreaming was over. He didn't even care that once again he was the cause for the music stopping and all eyes being on him and Atem.

"I'm sorry Atem! I'm so sorry! But you have to let me go! Please!" Yugi twisted out of his grip and turned, breaking into a run. He heard Atem chase after him, the clunking of the other's boots hard to ignore. Oh how he wanted to just turn back around and throw himself into Atem's arms and beg him not to let him go ever again, but that wasn't how tonight was supposed to work. He was supposed to get his one shot at happiness and then disappear. Tonight was supposed to be enough for Yugi. _But it's not._ A little voice whispered in the back of Yugi's mind, but he shut it out, refused to listen to it. He would not let his heart shatter just yet.

He reached the front steps of the palace and right before he began to run down them, a hand seized his wrist and pulled him back. Yugi cried out as once again he was turned around and crushed against a hard chest. Yugi struggled harder, aware that the clock would soon cease it's chiming. The spell would break any minute now; he had to get away!

"Please Atem! Let me go! You don't understand!" Yugi cried. Atem pulled back, his face suddenly in front of Yugi's, vivid blood red filling his vision.

"I'm not going to let you go! Not after I found you again! Yugi, I love you!" Atem cried back.

"I love you too! I'm not doing this because I don't! Please Atem, let me go!" Yugi broke away a final time and turned. Atem grabbed his wrist once again and out of sheer panic, Yugi yanked back. Something slid off his wrist as they separated, and Yugi's mind screamed in protest as his bracelet once again was taken from him, but Yugi had no time to take it back. He ran as hard as he could, dashing down the steps and down the pathway to the gates. He burst through them, the footman already down and beckoning him inside. He jumped into the carriage and the reins were snapped. Yugi jerked forward when the carriage began to move at a fast pace. He looked back out the window to see Atem standing at the gates watching after him, something silver shining in his hand. Yugi broke down and began to cry, realizing just what he had done. Atem was sure to hate him now.

They drove down the road for what seemed like years, only Yugi knew for a fact they'd only been driving for a minute or so. Suddenly the carriage began to rock and Yugi was thrown about. He realized the spell was breaking. The carriage was disappearing all around him. Yugi panicked and opened the door, throwing himself out just as the carriage came careening to a halt. Yugi watched as the carriage dissolved into little lights and floated into the air, only to vanish a moment later. His clothes also returned to the cute black tuxedo he'd been wearing when this whole thing had begun.

"So much for my dream. I guess it's officially over, huh?" Yugi mused to himself, rising to his feet and dusting himself off. He began the long trek back to the little farm house, reaching it after about a half an hour to an hour of walking. Jonouchi and Honda were outside, watching the road anxiously. They each let out a yell and ran towards him when they saw him.

"Yuge! Where have you been!? We were worried sick!" Jonouchi exclaimed.

"Yeah, after you ran out of the house and just vanished, we thought something bad had happened to you!" Honda chimed in. Yugi forced a smile.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. I'm just really tired now and I would like to go to bed." Yugi said, walking past them and into the house. He retreated up to his room. Once he got there, he shut the door, locked it, and flung himself down on his bed, sobbing for all he was worth.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Natoya: So there is the end of chapter 7! /dodges thrown rotten fruit and veggies/ It's necessary I say!

Yugi: /sniffles/ But now I'm so sad.

Yami: /glares at Natoya/ You had better fix this mess.

Natoya: I will, I will. /gasps/ Do you know what this means? Cinderella is almost over!

Yugi: Noooo! /cries/

Yami: Oh darn.

Natoya: /sniffles/ That's right. Only a couple more after this guys. Now you know what to do!

Yugi: Please review!

Yami: Bye for now.

Natoya: See you guys next chapter! /waves/


	8. Chapter 8

Natoya: Oh my gosh chapter eight everyone!

Yugi: Thanks for all the nice reviews!

Natoya: Yes, thank you all so much!

Yami: /still glaring at Natoya/

Natoya: Yami has currently taken a vow of silence and refuses to speak to me until he and Yugi live happily ever after.

Yugi: /sweatdrop/ Well, in that case, we better get started, huh Toya?

Natoya: Yes, yes we should.

Yugi: Toya doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Natoya: Enjoy the chapter everyone! /waves/

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The ball was over. All of the guests were gone, but Atem was no where to be found. King Aknamkanon strode briskly down the hall. He so badly wanted to run, but A, that would look rather silly, and B, he didn't really feel like tripping over his massive robe and falling down the stairs, quite possibly breaking his neck before he even got to his son. Yeah, that would suck. Instead he walked as fast he as could, exiting the palace with twenty armed guards behind him. He got down the stairs and took to the pathway leading up to the palace gates. There was a small pathway on the side that led to a small garden around the side, so Aknamkanon went that way when he didn't see Atem. He found his son, well hidden from view, in this garden under a tree, sobbing for all he was worth, head down against his knees. Aknamkanon's eyes widened at the sight. He instantly turned to his guards and stretched his arm out wide.

"Leave us!" Aknamkanon commanded. The guards looked stunned.

"B-But Your Majesty!" One of the protested. "We can't just leave you here in the middle of the night like this! Who knows what could happen?"

"Fine, retreat to the start of the path and watch us from there." Aknamkanon ordered. The guards reluctantly followed his orders and were gone a moment later. Aknamkanon knelt before his crying son, gently reached a hand forward and touched his hair. The action caused Atem to snap his head up, his ruby eyes blood shot and even redder then before as he set to wiping the tears from them.

"Oh. Hello Father." Atem said. Aknamkanon gently brushed his son's bangs back from his face.

"You're really in love with that boy from earlier, aren't you?" Aknamkanon asked. Atem's eyes filled with even more tears.

"He left, Father. He didn't even tell me why." Atem said, choking up at the words. Aknamkanon's fears were confirmed, but surprisingly, he found his son's preference didn't bother him. What did bother him were the tears running uncontrolled down Atem's face.

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" Aknamkanon asked softly. Atem quickly searched his father's eyes, but he found no trace of anger or hurt.

"I'm sorry. I'd planned to tell you about him after the ball because I was afraid had you known about him beforehand, you never would have allowed me to set the ball up so I could see him." Atem explained. Aknamkanon's eyes widened.

"So the ball was about this boy, not about finding you a wife? Does Seto know of this too?" The king asked. Atem looked away, feeling ashamed.

"Yes, Seto knows. He wasn't happy about it, but he agreed to help me because I love Yugi Father. I love him with all my heart." Atem admitted.

"And you were afraid your old man wouldn't understand, is that it?" Atem turned back to his father, afraid to see anger this time, but there was none. Instead, the old king had a smile on his face. Puzzled, Atem did naught but nodded his head. Aknamkanon let out a chuckle.

"Oh Atem, you should know better then to think you couldn't trust me with the truth. As long as you are happy, I will be happy, don't you know that? You're my son, and I love you. If you want this boy of yours, Yugi is it? If you want Yugi so badly, then by all means..." Aknamkanon trailed off, but Atem understood his meaning and tried to smile through his tears, but it failed. Yugi was gone, he'd left of his own accord.

"But he left, Father. He said he had to go and he did and he didn't even tell me why!" Atem cried. Aknamkanon grinned. Atem blinked, startled by this.

"Atem, if you want something bad enough, sometimes you have to chase after it. Surely there is a logical reason why Yugi ran away, and it seems the only way you can get your love back and find out the cause of his flight is to go after him." Aknamkanon said. Atem jumped to his feet, forcing his father to stand as well.

"But I don't even know where he lives!" Something clicked in Atem's mind then. "Duchess Mai! He lives with Duchess Mai!" Atem said excitedly. "Surely someone knows where Mai lives!" Atem made to turn and run back to the palace, but his father grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Sorry to squash your bubble so soon, Son, but you aren't going anywhere tonight. You can start searching first thing in the morning." Aknamkanon said. Atem opened his mouth to protest, but closed it just as quick. That was not an unreasonable request. He'd heard the carriages drive away, so that meant most of the guests were gone, probably including the duchess herself. And no one else would be awake this time of night to ask. He nodded his head.

"Of course. You're right, Father. I'll search in the morning." Atem said. Aknamkanon smiled.

"There's a good lad. Now off to bed with you. You'll need your rest." Atem hurried away, some of the guards breaking away from the others to follow the prince back up to the palace. Aknamkanon stood there a moment longer until his son was out of sight, and then his lifted his gaze to the starry sky.

"I thought for sure you were going to yell and scream at him." Seto's voice sounded out of the darkness. Aknamkanon turned and watched his nephew come out of the shadows, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the king.

"I thought so too, but his happiness is what matters, so I suppose yelling at him would have made things worse." Aknamkanon admitted.

"I'm sorry for keeping it from you." Seto said, bowing a little before the king. Aknamkanon waved away his apology.

"No need. Everything's over and done with, so what matters now is finding this boy." Aknamkanon said. Seto nodded.

"I appreciate your kindness, my King. Would you allow me to be your escort back to the palace?" Seto asked. Aknamkanon nodded.

"That would be much appreciated." Aknamkanon said. Seto strode over to join him, and together the two men turned and walked back towards the path that would lead them back to the palace, the guards mere feet behind the two of them.

The next morning Atem was up, out of bed, and dressed before the sky had even began to light with the coming dawn. He made his way silently down the stables and saddled up his favorite horse. Anukete whined loudly and Atem was quick to shush her. He didn't need her waking anyone up. He wanted to get out of there as soon as he could. Yugi was waiting for him out there somewhere and he had to go find him. He gently led her out of the stables and was about to mount her when someone cleared their throat rather loudly, startling him. He turned and found himself staring up into stern brown eyes.

"Uh... Good morning Mahado." Atem said. Mahado raised a brow.

"And where do you think you're going so early in the morning, my Prince?" Mahado asked. Atem gulped.

"I'm going to search for someone." Atem said. "And my father knows." He was quick to add. Mahado's eyes widened.

"Who are you going to search for?" Mahado asked. "My Prince, what is going on with you?" Atem mounted the horse, steadying the reins and looking down at Mahado. He quickly pulled something out of his pocket.

"I'm going to search for the one who's captured my heart." Atem said.

"Your heart? So you've fallen in love...?" Mahado said.

"Yes, and I'm going to find him." Atem admitted. Mahado was surprised about the "him" part, but he decided it didn't matter. If his father knew about this, then there was nothing more to be said on the matter. Mahado suddenly smiled, an idea forming in his mind. He would help the prince.

"Well, I can't let you go by yourself, my Prince. You'll never find him fast enough if it's just you looking." Mahado said. Atem's ruby orbs lit up. He got down from the horse and held out his hand.

"You're right Mahado, and thank you. Take this." Atem said. Mahado held his hand open and Atem dropped Yugi's silver bracelet into it. Mahado stared curiously at the bracelet, lifting his brown eyes from it to meet Atem's once more.

"What is this?" Mahado asked.

"It belongs to Yugi, the boy I'm in love with. If we separate, it'll make it easier to find him. I'm going to ask around to see where Duchess Mai lives. You do the same. If you find her before I do, then ask to see Yugi. If that bracelet clasps around his wrist, then you've found him. Once you have him, get him out of there." Atem explained. Mahado nodded.

"I understand, my Prince. Good luck." Mahado said. Atem got back on his horse and snapped the reins, off in a cloud of dust. Mahado then ran to the stables, searching for his own horse. He found him and got on, snapping the reins and taking off in the opposite direction that Atem had gone. He had a job to do.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yugi was bent over the floor on his knees, scrubbing for all he was worth. Today hadn't been good at all. All his step-mother and Anzu could seem to do was talk about the mysterious boy in white who had held the prince's attention all night. Yugi grimaced and scrubbed harder. All that talk did was remind him that he would never see Atem again. Tears blurred his vision and for a moment, he couldn't see. Atem surely hated him for deserting him last night with no explanation. Yugi sure hated himself for it. Guilt racked his body and the tears began to make their way down his cheeks.

Anzu watched Yugi clean from the doorway leading into the dining hall. Yugi had been depressed all morning, and this wasn't the only time she had witnessed him crying. Anzu smirked. He had to be crying because he missed the ball last night. Then a thought struck her. Could he have been the boy from last night? Anzu laughed to herself, shaking her head to rid herself of the thought. There was no way he could have gone. They had the carriage, and Jonouchi testified to them when they had returned that Yugi had been at the farm house all night. Anzu walked into the room and stood in front of Yugi, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Aw, why so sad Yugi?" She asked. Yugi wiped at his eyes and continued to scrub the floor, ignoring her. Anzu didn't like this. She kicked his mop bucket and it skidded across the floor, tipping over and spilling the contents all over the floor. Yugi froze.

"I asked you a question Yugi. It's not nice to ignore a lady." Anzu sneered.

"Leave me alone, Anzu." Yugi said, slowly rising to his feet, his head down as he walked over to the other side of the room to retrieve his mop bucket. Great. Now he would have to get brand new mop water. Anzu's face darkened as she became angry. As Yugi went to walk past her, she stuck out her leg and tripped him. He fell hard on his knees, the mop bucket once more skittering out of his reach. Anzu smiled when she heard Yugi start to sob again.

"Why?" Anzu's blue eyes widened at the unexpected question. "Why do you do this to me? I've done everything you've ever wanted me to do, practically all my life!" Yugi cried, his voice rising an octave. He stood up and turned to face her, and she noticed he'd torn his pants at the knee and was bleeding. His hands balled into fists at his sides, tears streaming freely from his violet eyes as he shook with pent up fury. Anzu took a step back. Never in all the time she'd know Yugi had she ever seen him look so angry and hurt.

"WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" Yugi suddenly screamed at her. Anzu gasped and took another step back. "I'VE DONE EVERYTHING FOR YOU! WHY?! I ONLY EVER WANTED TO BE APART OF THIS FAMILY!" Yugi continued to scream, finally having had enough. "I'VE DONE EVERYTHING I COULD FOR YOU AND STEP-MOTHER, I SUFFER DAY AFTER DAY AFTER DAY, AND I NEVER GET WHAT I WANT!" Anzu was so afraid. She thought Yugi was going to hit her. Suddenly Mai came stomping across the floor in front of Anzu. She stopped in front of Yugi. WHACK! Anzu watched Yugi's head jerk to the side under the force of her mother's slap.

"That's quite enough, Yugi." Mai said. Yugi stared up at her, holding his cheek, his eyes full of hurt. "Now, I believe you still have chores to do." Mai said, and pointed to the front door, signaling that it was time to go and bring in the laundry. Yugi looked down, his hand falling to his side.

"Yes step-mother." Yugi mumbled brokenly and walked out the front door, closing it behind him. Mai turned and walked back over to Anzu, lifting a hand and gently stroking Anzu's cheek.

"Are you alright, dear?" Mai asked. Anzu nodded, her eyes on the door that Yugi disappeared through.

"He's never... He's never yelled before." Anzu said. Mai chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry about him. No matter how angry he is, he'd never lift a hand to any of us. He knows what would happen if he did." Mai said. Anzu nodded again.

"Of course. You're right, Mother." Anzu broke away from her and left the room. Mai turned and followed after her. Shizuka kept her place in the shadows, a hand over her mouth. How horrible was her family!? Poor Yugi! Shizuka quietly made her way to the front door and left the house, stepping down the stone stairs. She found the small path leading around the house and followed it, finding Yugi angrily jerking the clothes off the line and shoving them in the basket. Shizuka's eyes widened. Yugi had to be really angry. He never just shoved everything in the basket. He knew Anzu and Mai liked their clothes folded perfectly so they would not wrinkle. What Yugi was doing would get him in trouble!

"Yugi?" Shizuka said softly. Yugi let out a startled gasp and dropped the basket, the clothes falling all over the lawn.

"DAMNIT!" Yugi yelled, falling to his knees and bursting into tears again. Shizuka hurried to him and knelt down, throwing some of the clothes into the basket. "Stop it, Shizuka." Yugi said. Shizuka refused to stop and kept throwing clothes in. Yugi yanked the basket away from her, his eyes flashing angrily. "I SAID STOP IT, SHIZUKA!" He screamed. Shizuka froze, her eyes wide. Yugi instantly regretted his action and threw himself onto her, sobbing into her shoulder. Shizuka's arms clasped around him, the tears flowing freely down her own cheeks. "I'm sorry, Shizuka. I'm so, so sorry. I-I shouldn't have yelled, not at you." Yugi cried.

"It's okay Yugi. I understand. I just can't believe it took them this long to push you to this. What happened?" Shizuka asked. Yugi sat back, wiping his eyes.

"Everything. Them, last night, this morning, my whole life." Yugi said. "Everything just sucks. Right when I think I have something good in my life, they do all that they can to take it away from me." Yugi said. Shizuka reached out and brushed his bangs back.

"I'm sorry Yugi. That bracelet was from the Prince, wasn't it? He gave that to you." Shizuka said. Yugi nodded.

"Yes." Yugi said. Shizuka smiled.

"He seemed to care for you. When Mother told him what she did, you should have seen the look on his face. He was so mad... And he looked so heart broken when he heard you weren't coming." Shizuka said. Yugi smiled sadly and shook his head.

"Oh, but he hates me now." Yugi said. Shizuka tilted her head to the side.

"Why Yugi? Because you couldn't go?" Something suddenly occurred to Shizuka, and the reality of it hit her like a freight train. That strange boy from last night, the one the Prince had been all over... If he liked Yugi, then why had he been with that boy all night? The answer was right in front of her. Yugi had found a way to the ball last night. Yugi had been that boy dressed in the white tuxedo. Yugi was the one who had ran out on the Prince last night.

"Why Yugi? Why did you leave him last night?" Shizuka asked, and Yugi's eyes widened in terror. How had Shizuka figured that out!? Shizuka saw him pale and quickly reached out, grasping his hands in hers, trying to get him to stay before he ran off in his panic.

"Shizuka!"

"Don't worry! I won't tell I swear! Just tell me." Shizuka said. Yugi stared at her, debating whether or not to do so.

"I was there last night, Shizuka. I just wanted to see him one more time, but I only had until midnight. I didn't mean to hurt him, and now he surely hates me." Yugi cried. Shizuka's eyes softened and a sweet smile graced her lips.

"Oh Yugi... The Prince doesn't hate you. I saw it plenty last night that he loves you. What he'd probably do is come hunt you down and take you away with him back to the palace where you can live happily ever after." Shizuka said with a small giggle. Yugi smiled sadly.

"But then what happens to you, Jonouchi, and Honda?" Yugi asked. Shizuka reached up and lightly smacked his cheek.

"Why worry about us? Yugi, for once you have a chance to be happy. Don't throw it away. Do you love him?" Shizuka asked.

"Of course I love Atem!" Yugi said. Shizuka grinned. They began to laugh happily until an inhuman shriek of rage rent through the quiet country air. Yugi and Shizuka jumped, turning towards the source of the noise. Anzu stalked across the lawn towards them, rage burning in her blue eyes. Yugi let out a squeak and jumped to his feet. Shizuka rose too. She turned to Yugi.

"Run, Yugi!" Shizuka cried. Yugi turned on his heel and fled, Anzu right behind him. Shizuka reached out and grabbed her sister. "Anzu stop this!" Anzu whipped around and smacked Shizuka across the face, effectively knocking her sister to the ground.

"Conniving bitch! You can't save him!" Anzu screamed before taking off after Yugi again. When she rounded the corner to the house, she was surprised to see Yugi struggling with her mother. Mai's violet eyes caught hers and her mother smiled.

"Is this the naughty rat you're chasing?" Mai asked. Anzu stomped towards them.

"Please! Let me go! Step-mother please!" Yugi cried, trying to pry her hand from his wrist. Anzu finally reached them and raised her hand, bringing it down with a whack across Yugi's face. Yugi slumped to his knees from the shock, but Mai yanked him back up.

"What makes you think the Prince gives two hoots about you!?" Anzu yelled. Yugi raised his gaze to hers, spitting a little blood on the ground in front of her, almost getting it on her pink dress. Anzu's eyes flashed angrily.

"He loves me, Anzu. He told me he did. And I love him too." Yugi said. Anzu smacked him again before Mai yanked him back, dragging him back to the house. Yugi didn't struggle this time; he knew it was worthless. Mai continued to drag him to the tower entrance, where she led them all the way up the stairs. Shizuka suddenly appeared at the bottom, watching them as they went up.

"Mother, Mother please! Stop!" Shizuka called, but Mai ignored her. She threw open the door to Yugi's room and threw him inside, slamming the door shut and locking it behind her. Then she turned and stalked down the stairs. She ignored her crying daughter and rejoined Anzu, who had been waiting for her downstairs.

"Mother, I can't believe you." Shizuka said softly.

"You're too soft, Shizuka. You always were." Mai said. With that, she and Anzu left the room. Upstairs in his room, Yugi was sobbing once more, having flung himself on his bed. There was no point to anything anymore. He had been locked up. He couldn't believe Anzu had overheard his talk with Shizuka. Always! He always had such bad timing! Yugi must have fallen asleep after that, for the next thing he knew, he was opening his eyes. He looked outside at the position of the sun. He'd been out for an hour.

Yugi suddenly froze, hearing an odd noise coming from outside. He got off the bed and went to his tower window, peering outside. A lone man on horseback was riding up the drive. Yugi's hopes instantly sank when he saw it wasn't Atem. The man stopped and got off the horse, walking up the pathway to the front door. Yugi turned and walked back to his bed, sitting down.

Back downstairs, there was a knock on the front door. Mai hurried to the front door and opened it, eyes widening when she saw a handsome tan-skinned man standing there. Mai smiled brightly at the man.

"Why hello, Sir. What brings you to our home?" Mai asked.

"Duchess Mai Valentine, I presume?" The man asked. Mai nodded. "My name is Mahado, and I am an advisor to the King." Mai stepped back.

"Welcome! Please, come in!" Mai said. She stepped aside and Mahado entered. "Would you like to come into the study? I can have some tea made and you can tell me why you've come." Mai offered. Mahado shook his head. Anzu and Shizuka suddenly appeared in the doorway of the study, both curious as to who the man was that had come to their home. They each joined their mother, one on each side.

"No thank you, Duchess. I'm here on a personal mission for Prince Atem. If you are Duchess Mai Valentine, I assume you have a boy named Yugi living with you?" Mahado said, pulling the silver bracelet from his pocket. He missed it when Mai suddenly paled. Shizuka gasped and Anzu reached over and smacked her. "I am to give this bracelet to the lad and take him back to the palace with me. Those are my orders." Mahado finished, showing them the bracelet.

"No one by the name of Yugi lives here." Mai said, and Mahado didn't miss the coldness that entered her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Mahado asked, suddenly feeling uneasy. Shizuka stepped forward, an angry glint in her eyes.

"Of course Yugi lives here!" Shizuka snapped. "He's in his room." Mahado smiled.

"Can I see him then?" Mahado asked. Mai grabbed Shizuka roughly by the arm and flashed Mahado a sweet smile.

"Of course, I'm so sorry. Anzu, go get Yugi." Mai said. Anzu turned and left the room, striding past Mahado. They waited patiently for a few minutes for Anzu to return. Anzu came back a moment later, appearing behind Mahado, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Oh Mister Mahado, here he is." Anzu said, raising a black frying pan over her head. Shizuka's eyes widened as Mahado turned around.

"Mahado Sir! Look out!" Shizuka screamed, but it was too late. Anzu's hand swung down and the pan connected with Mahado's head, dropping the man to the floor instantly. He was out cold, a small cut on his forehead now oozing blood. Anzu smiled smugly down at him, the pan clasped firmly in her hand. Shizuka stared in horror at the unconscious man on the floor and screamed again. Mai yanked on her to shush her and dragged her upstairs to her room, throwing her inside.

"You'll stay in here until you realize where your loyalties lie!" Mai yelled before slamming the door shut and locking it. Shizuka ran to the door and began to bang on it as hard as she could.

"Let me out! Mother, please! You can't do this! Let me out!" Shizuka screamed. She ran to her window and opened it. She considered jumping, but there was no way she could do that without seriously hurting herself. Suddenly Jonouchi passed by under her window. Shizuka started. Of course... He and Honda had been out of the house all day gathering firewood and hunting for small game, (one of their favorite hobbies) so they hadn't been here to see what was happening. Shizuka didn't see Honda; he must have been in the woods still, but that didn't matter. She had a chance to save Yugi! She leaned as far out the window as she could and yelled to Jonouchi.

"Jonouchi! Jonouchi, up here!" Shizuka called. Jonouchi looked up.

"Shizuka? What is it?" He called up to her.

"Mother has gone completely insane! She's locked Yugi and me in our rooms, and Anzu's knocked out a messenger from the Prince! Please Jonouchi! Take a horse from the stables and hunt down the Prince! No time to explain! Just find the prince and bring him back here!" Shizuka shouted. Jonouchi's eyes widened.

"De Prince?! What's going on!?" Jonouchi asked. Shizuka growled in frustration.

"JUST GO AND BRING THE PRINCE BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Shizuka screamed. Jonouchi was off like a rocket after that. He started to go to the stables, but then he saw Mahado's horse in front of the house. He ran towards it instead and hopped on when he reached it, snapping the reins and taking off. Shizuka walked over to her bed and sat down. All their fates now rested in Jonouchi's hands. She said a silent prayer for Jonouchi's safe return.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Atem rode hard down the road. An hour. That was all he needed now. A smile lit his face. Finally! Finally he'd found someone who knew where Duchess Mai lived! He was on his way there, happiness bubbling up inside him at the thought of seeing his sweet angel again. Yugi lived in a little farm house somewhere down this road. Atem continued down the road and suddenly he saw a dust cloud up ahead. He stopped the horse, gently pulling the reins. The dust cloud wasn't a cloud; it was another man on horseback. Atem's eyes widened in fear; that was Mahado's horse! He snapped the reins and drove forward. When he reached the man, he slowed again. The person on horseback slowed too, and Atem saw he was a blond man with honey brown eyes.

"Why do you have Mahado's horse?!" Atem snapped. The man's eyes lit up and he smiled.

"You're da Prince, right!?" The man asked excitedly. Atem raised a brow and nodded his head.

"My name is Jonouchi! I've been sent by my Mistress Shizuka to find ya and bring ya back ta our house!" Jonouchi said.

"Why? And explain why you have my friend's horse!" Atem growled, his patience with this person wearing thin.

"She says dat Yugi and her have been locked up in dere rooms! And dat Anzu knocked yer friend out cold! I have ta bring ya back right away!" Jonouchi said. Atem's eyes widened again. Oh no... Mahado had been attacked. And Yugi and this woman were in trouble!

"Alright, listen and listen well, Jonouchi. I need you to ride to the palace and find my father. Explain to him what has happened and request for five armed guards to accompany you back to the farm house. It won't take long with you being on horseback. Ride as hard as you can. Go!" Atem said. Jonouchi snapped the reins to Mahado's horse and took off again. Atem let out a yell and snapped his own reins once more, riding hard in the direction of the farm house. He had to get there and save Yugi!

He reached the farm house in record time, jumping off his horse before he had even stopped. He ran to the front door and banged mercilessly on the wooden door. He waited for ten minutes. There was no answer. Atem banged on the door again. Nothing. Atem growled, having had enough. He stepped back and did a round house kick, effectively knocking the door off its hinges and sending it flying into the house. He then ran into the house, stopping short when he saw Mahado lying on the floor, the blood on his forehead having dried.

"Mahado! Mahado wake up!" Atem cried. Mahado did not stir, but his chest rose and fell, so Atem breathed a sigh of relief. His friend was alive. Suddenly there was movement in front of him, and he looked up. Anzu and Mai stood in front of him. Anzu was twirling something around in her hand. In Anzu's other hand was a black frying pan. Atem's eyes flashed and he rose to his feet, glaring at the two women.

"Is this your bracelet, my Prince?" Anzu asked. "It was a present for that little whore, wasn't it?" Atem growled at her.

"You have no right to speak of him in such a way! Where is he!? I demand you give him to me right now!" Atem snapped. Anzu giggled.

"So rude, my Prince. Surely breaking into other people's homes is beneath His Highness?" Mai said sweetly.

"GIVE HIM TO ME NOW!" Atem roared.

"I will make you a better match, Atem." Anzu said, catching the bracelet in her hand.

"Don't you ever call me that, EVER again!" Atem yelled. Anzu frowned.

"Relax, my Prince. I can see that you'll stop at nothing to get Yugi, so we'll give him to you, don't you fret." Mai said. Anzu looked at her, stunned.

"Mother!" Anzu protested. Mai shushed her gently. She disappeared a moment later through a doorway. Anzu gave Atem a pleading look which Atem ignored. He wanted nothing more to do with these women. He just wanted Yugi, and he wanted to leave. Mai came back a few minutes later, shutting the door behind her. When she turned around, Atem paled. She had Yugi with her, but the boy's arms were tied behind his back, and he was gagged. Anzu stalked over to them, holding the frying pan over Yugi's head, prepared to swing down with all her might if her mother would give her the word. Atem froze. He knew he could easily overpower them if their only weapon was a frying pan, but the thought of them using it on Yugi before he could get to them worried him. It might not kill him, but it could hurt him and knock him cold. He didn't want Yugi to get hurt. Yugi watched him with violet eyes brimming with tears.

"Alright then, my Prince. Let's try this again." Mai said, a wicked glint in her eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Natoya: Okay! That's the end of chapter eight! /cricket silence/

Yugi: Oh. My gosh. How could you do that to me!?

Yami: /STILL glaring/

Natoya: I know it's not fixed yet, but it will be! Next chapter! You know it always gets worse before it gets better! /hides herself behind a clipboard/

Yugi: /raises a brow/ A clipboard?

Natoya: It's all I've got!

Yami: /rolls eyes at Natoya/

Yugi: /sniffles/ Next chapter is the last one, isn't it?

Natoya: Yup. Next chapter is the last one. And I'm sorry guys, there will be no lemon in this fic.

Yugi: Aw, darn.

Yami: /sighs/

Natoya: Sorry all you lemon fans out there. /bows/

Yugi: Now please read and review!

Natoya: We'll see you next chapter! /waves/


	9. Chapter 9

Natoya: Hi guys! Welcome to chapter nine! Thanks to everyone for their sweet reviews! You guys are the best!

Yugi: Thanks sooooo much! /throws some more confetti/

Natoya: -legasp- It's the last chapter!

Yugi: Nooooooo! /cries/

Yami: /STILL glaring/

Natoya: /sniffles and hugs Yugi/ I won't cry. I won't cry. /sniffles again/

Yami: /holds up a cue card/

Natoya: /reads/ Yami! That's not nice! /pouts/

Yami: /grins/

Yugi: /smacks Yami/ Alright, let's get to the chapter so Yami will quit being angry.

Natoya: Alrighty then! Yugi! Disclaimer please!

Yugi: Toya doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Natoya: Enjoy the chapter everyone! /waves/

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jonouchi rode as hard as he possibly could towards the palace, the Prince's words echoing in his mind. The huge structure loomed overhead, and Jonouchi would have loved to sit and gawk at it, since it was the first time in his life he'd ever seen it up close like this, but he had a mission to do. He pulled to a stop at the front gates, a young guard on instant alert. He recognized Mahado's horse and shot Jonouchi a glare.

"Halt! Who goes there!?" The man yelled. Jonouchi hopped off the horse.

"You hafta let me in! I need ta see da King! I have an urgent message from da Prince!" Jonouchi shouted. The guard looked skeptical. Jonouchi banged hard on the front gates, making the young guard jump and take a step back, his eyes wide. "I don't have time ta screw around wit ya! Let me in!" The guard leapt forward and opened the gates. Jonouchi squeezed through and ran hard towards the front door of the palace. He hurried inside, and bent over, panting hard for his breath. He looked up and gasped. This place was huge! How was he supposed to locate the King?! He took off, running blindly down a random hallway. He turned a corner and collided with something hard, both he and whatever it was falling to the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" A voice snapped. Jonouchi shook his head and groaned, getting to his feet.

"S-Sorry. I'm tryin ta find da King." Jonouchi muttered. He looked up and his honey eyes widened. A tall blue eyed man stood in front of him, dusting off his clothes. Jonouchi shook his head again as the man shot him a nasty glare. Man, this guy was good looking, but he radiated so much irritation and anger...

"Who are you and why are you running wildly through the palace?" The man snapped.

"Um... I'm Jonouchi. I'm here ta see da King. I have an urgent message from da Prince." Jonouchi said. The man's eyes widened.

"I'm his cousin Seto. The King is unavailable right now so tell me, what's the message?" Seto asked. Jonouchi's eyes flashed with worry.

"He needs five armed guards ta come wit me down da farm house! Dis guy, Mahado, I guess since dat's what Atem called him when he saw I had his horse after I ran inta him down da road when I was ridin here-"

"THE POINT OF THIS PLEASE!" Seto suddenly roared, startling Jonouchi. Jonouchi shot him a glare after a moment.

"Alright, sheesh. Rude guy... Anyway, Yugi, Mahado, and Atem are in trouble and dey need help!" Jonouchi finished. Seto's eyes widened again.

"What's the danger?" Seto asked.

"Crazy women who managed ta knock dat Mahado guy cold?" Jonouchi said. Seto let out a curse. He turned and motioned for Jonouchi to follow him. Jonouchi trotted along behind him, trying to keep up with Seto's long legged strides.

"What's da plan?" Jonouchi asked.

"We're going to recruit some guards and go save my stupid cousin." Seto said. Jonouchi grinned.

"Like a super dramatic rescue mission!" Jonouchi said excitedly. Seto stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at Jonouchi, one eye twitching. The way he was chatting so excitedly... he reminded Seto of an overactive dog. Jonouchi regarded him with a confused expression. "Why'd ya stop?"

"No reason. Mutt." Seto said with a smirk and continued down the hall. Jonouchi stared after him, blinking. Suddenly an enraged look entered his eyes and he ran after Seto, shaking his fist in the air.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME!? GET BACK HERE!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mai, don't hurt him. Please." Atem said as calmly as he could. "Call Anzu off." Anzu let out a laugh and the frying pan shook in her pale-skinned hands. Atem grew more worried for Yugi's safety. These women were crazy! How on Earth had Yugi put up with this during the time he lived with them? Atem didn't know, but right now it really didn't matter. Yugi was in trouble and Atem had to figure a way to get him out of it.

"I'll let him go, my Prince. Once you agree to marry Anzu." Mai said. Atem paled. He knew something like this would happen. He'd feared it the moment Mai had appeared with Yugi bound and gagged. Anzu visibly brightened. Yugi was glaring up at Mai with all the hatred he could muster. Atem didn't like seeing the pure hate in Yugi's eyes; it didn't belong there, but he could not deny that the blonde haired woman deserved it.

"Mai, I can not marry Anzu. I don't love her." Atem said. Anzu went from happy to crushed in less then a second. She glared angrily at him and raised her arm a little higher in preparation for braining Yugi with the pan. Atem held out a hand to her. "STOP ANZU PLEASE!" Atem pleaded with her. She stopped and met his ruby eyes with a very icy look. Mai tsked and shook her head.

"There's nothing else to discuss here, my Prince. You have two options. Marry Anzu, or I'll let her knock him senseless. Maybe the blow will make him forget who you are and then there will really be nothing else to discuss." Mai said. Atem flinched at her words. They hurt as much as had they been physical blows.

"I cannot marry someone I don't love." Atem repeated, trying to remain calm. He was afraid if he showed how angry he was, they would hurt Yugi anyway.

"And you love this miserable excuse for a human being!?" Mai shouted, jerking Yugi forward. Yugi let out a yelp and squeezed his eyes shut as Mai's nails dug into his arm. Atem stood his ground, refusing to let her get to him.

"Yes, I love him. And I'm not leaving here without him." Atem said. Anzu let out a scream of rage and swung the pan down. Atem shot forward and managed to grab her wrist before the pan connected with Yugi's skull, saving his love from a nasty concussion. Anzu screamed and jerked back, yanking her wrist from his grip, dropping the pan in the process. Atem grabbed her again to prevent her from picking it back up, but she snapped at him as if to bite him and he jerked back. Anzu reached down and grabbed the pan, holding it in front of her in defense.

"Atem!" Yugi cried through the gag, though it was a bit muffled. Mai moved the two of them back further behind Anzu, using the brunette for cover. Atem mentally cursed. So close. So close and she had managed to gain back her weapon. Atem had to disarm her to get to Mai. As much as he detested hurting women, he was afraid this might actually call for it, and it wasn't like she didn't deserve it. Atem made up his mind and shot forward, his boots making a screeching sound on the tiled floor as he charged. Anzu swung back the pan, prepared to hit him with it.

"No!" Anzu screamed, swinging the pan down. Atem let out a pained cry as the pan connected with his shoulder, but he ignored it and grabbed her wrist, twisting it as he grabbed the pan with his other hand. They both swung around bodily and Atem released her. Anzu crashed to the floor with a yelp, the frying pan now in Atem's possession. Mai's eyes widened and she shoved Yugi forward, turning and fleeing into another room. Atem threw the pan out the front door and caught Yugi as the little one fell forward into his arms. He ripped the gag off his mouth and Yugi let out a breath of relief, waiting patiently for Atem to undo his hands. When he had, Yugi flung his arms around Atem's neck, lifting himself up onto his tip toes to press a sweet kiss to Atem's lips. Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, holding him close as he returned the kiss whole-heartedly.

"You came! Oh God, Atem, you came!" Yugi said, kissing Atem chastely for each sentence he uttered. Atem chuckled and gently grasped Yugi's chin with his fingers, staring tenderly into Yugi's violet gems.

"Of course I came. It's the job of the handsome prince to save his love from the wicked evil-doers, isn't it?" Atem teased. Yugi laughed, tears streaming from his eyes now. Yugi was so happy; he couldn't believe Atem was here, but he was, he really was.

"I love you." Yugi said. Atem smiled softly.

"I love you too." Atem whispered. A sudden rustle from behind them made them turn. Mai had returned, and Anzu had risen to her feet, but now both women were wielding frying pans. And Mai's was even bigger then Anzu's. Yugi's eyes widened and he let out a squeak of fright. Atem quickly turned them so he was the one shielding Yugi, his arm out-stretched in front of the other for protection. Yugi glanced fearfully up at Atem; those women wouldn't stop until they'd killed them!

Anzu let out a shriek and ran towards them, Mai following suit. Atem reached back, grabbed Yugi's wrist and turned, dragging Yugi with him as he ran through the house, the two crazy women shouting obscene things at them as they gave chase. Yugi was shouting something, but the only thing Atem could hear was the sound of his heart pounding. He found a back door and managed to get it open and shove Yugi through it, following a second later, before Mai appeared and swung the pan. It shattered the glass on the back door and Yugi screamed, ducking his head out of pure instinct.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seto and Jonouchi were now on their way down the road, heading towards the farm house as fast as their horses could carry them. Jonouchi was a little pissed off right about now, his honey brown eyes narrowed as he glared hotly at Seto's back. The brunet had ordered for Mahado's horse to be taken back to the stables, leaving Jonouchi without a ride. When the blond had protested this, Seto remarked that it wasn't his horse and that he could hitch a ride back to the farm house himself. Jonouchi ranted and raved so much after that, that Seto had no choice but to take the stubborn blond with him, thus resulting in Jonouchi having to share a horse with Seto.

"Are we dere yet!?" Jonouchi yelled. Seto rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"No! Now shut up before I put a muzzle on you!" Seto yelled back. Jonouchi gripped Seto so hard it made the taller one wince. Mental note, do not piss off your passenger when he has his arms locked around you in a death grip. That hurts.

"Quit callin' me a dog, you rich brat!" Jonouchi snarled.

"Down boy!" Seto said. Jonouchi let out a growl. Seto just smirked. This kid was too much fun to tease.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Damnit!" Atem cursed as he and Yugi wound up running in different directions. Yugi ran towards the barn with Anzu hot on his heels, and Atem ran into the woods, Mai being the one right behind him. Atem ran hard, searching for a way to run back around. He had to get back to Yugi before Anzu got a hold of him. A shriek broke through the air and Atem barely ducked the pan being swung at his head. He swung around and his boots kicked up leaves on the forest floor as he skidded to a stop before running full force at Mai. She swung and missed and Atem bolted out of the woods. _Man, her aim sucks..._ Atem thought to himself as he headed for the barn. A scream pierced the air and Atem gasped.

"How dare you, you filthy whore!" Anzu swung at Yugi with her own pan. Yugi cried out as the pan hit the ladder he was climbing instead. It shook the ladder and he clung to it, hoping he would not fall.

"You're just jealous, Anzu!" Yugi yelled back down to her.

"Lying whore!"

"Jealous bitch!"

"ARGGGHHHH!"

"Yugi, where did you learn that language!?" Atem called as he ran into the barn. Anzu whipped around, snarling in her rage.

"Now is so not the time to be witty, Atem!" Yugi called back.

"Give me that!" Atem yelled, now in a struggle with Anzu over the frying pan in her hand. Anzu was thrown to the barn floor a moment later and Atem was now once more in possession of the pan. Yugi climbed down from the ladder and joined him, taking the pan from him.

"We're not throwing this away again!" Yugi snapped. Atem smiled sheepishly. His eyes widened then and he pointed behind Yugi. Yugi whirled and saw Anzu charging towards him. He squeaked and put the pan in front of him right as Anzu reached him. Her face connected with the bottom of the pan and she made a face as she dropped unconscious to the barn floor. Yugi stared down at her, blinking his violet eyes. Atem blinked for a moment before he burst into loud laughter.

"Well! I didn't see that coming!" Atem said. Yugi smiled sheepishly and hid the pan behind his back. Atem shook his head as he continued to shake with laughter.

"Maybe we should go now while she's out. I have no idea where Mai went, and I'd rather not find out." Yugi said. Atem nodded.

"My horse is out front. Let's go." Atem said. He and Yugi ran out of the barn, heading towards the front of the house. Atem was sure that if he could get to his horse, then he could get the both of them out of here. Right before they reached it however, Mai suddenly made an appearance, darting in front of them. She held her pan out in front of her, her hand shaking as she glared them down.

"You little ingrate!" Mai snarled.

"Let us leave, Step-mother!" Yugi said. Mai laughed a little crazily and shook her head.

"Oh no. You're not going anywhere." Mai said. "You hurt my little girl, you hurt me, and you're going to pay for it. It's my little Anzu who should be marrying the Prince! It's Anzu who should be happy, not you!" Mai yelled. Yugi knew this was how she always had felt, but the words still hurt when she said them.

"Well that's too bad. I love Yugi, and that's not going to change. I'm going to have you arrested for this, Mai." Atem said, his ruby eyes narrowing. Mai laughed crazily again.

"Arrested, huh? Well, you can't arrest me if you're unconscious, dear Prince." Mai said. She raised the pan and made as if to charge. Suddenly a loud commotion behind them startled her and she whipped around, the pan falling to the ground with a thud, her eyes widening in horror. Atem smiled brilliantly when he saw that it was his cousin, the blond from before, and ten of his father's guards riding hard up the walkway. They stopped near Atem's horse, Seto's blue eyes blaring through Mai. She let out a shriek and turned, running towards the barn for Anzu.

"After that woman! Arrest her!" Seto ordered, snapping his fingers. All ten men dismounted and hurried towards the barn. Atem ran forward and stopped in front of his cousin, his smile wide and his eyes shining with gratitude. The blond jumped down from the horse and ran to Yugi, picking him up and swinging him around and around, yelling happily.

"Thanks so much for getting here when you did, Seto." Atem said. Seto snorted.

"If I'd gotten here any later, it looks like she would have brained you." Seto remarked. Atem let out a nervous laugh. Yugi suddenly appeared by his side, looking up at him with those luminous eyes of his, a smile on his lips.

"Thank you so much." Yugi said, bowing at little as he turned to Seto. Seto waved him off.

"No need to thank me." Seto said. The guard returned a short minute later, two struggling women with them now. Yugi stepped back behind Atem, clutching the sleeve of his shirt. Seto and Atem glared angrily down at the two women. Anzu had a bloody nose from her encounter with the frying pan, and she was crying softly as she looked up at them with pleading eyes.

"What do you wish to do with them, my Prince?" One of the guards asked. While Atem was contemplating what fate should befall these two, Yugi looked around, noticing that Jonouchi was missing now. Where on Earth had the blond servant gone? The answer to Yugi's question came in the form of a person, or rather three, as they exited the house, heading down towards them. Jonouchi was trailing alongside Honda, who were both following Shizuka. Yugi squeaked and ran to her, enveloping her in a hug, which the red head gladly returned. She approached Atem, bowing when she came to a stop in front of him, ignoring the betrayed look in her mother and sister's eyes.

"My Prince, if I may so bold as to speak." Shizuka said politely. Atem nodded.

"You may." Atem responded. Shizuka shot her mother a look.

"I think that an eye for an eye is the most suitable punishment for these two. I believe you should bestow upon them the exact same courtesy that they have shown

Yugi for all the years we've known him." Shizuka said with another bow, also ignoring the surprised gasp that Yugi emitted. Atem's eyes widened.

"You are...?" Atem asked.

"My name is Shizuka, and I am Mai's youngest daughter." Shizuka said. "I have always detested how my mother treated Yugi and often times wished to make things different for him, although that was not in my power. This is my only request." Shizuka added. Atem smiled at her.

"An eye for an eye, eh? Of course. That sounds fair to me. Seto, have these two taken to the dungeons, where they will remain until we can deport them out of the country. They will be given to another country in need of slaves, where they will live out the remainder of their lives forced to do exactly what it is that they have made my precious one suffer all these years." Atem said. Seto nodded, a wicked smile crossing his features. He nodded to the guards who forced Mai and Anzu to their feet, dragging them to the horses.

"You'll pay for this, Yugi!" Mai screeched. "You'll pay!" Atem casually walked up to Anzu and reached into one of her pockets as she passed by, re-claiming Yugi's bracelet once more. He gave her a mocking smile and a nod, which made her burst into tears as he re-joined Yugi, taking him into his arms. Atem held Yugi tightly until the guards had taken Mai and Anzu away. Jonouchi lightly hit Honda on the arm.

"So you were busy freeing Shizuka while all this action was going on, huh Honda?" Jonouchi said. Honda flushed and turned to Yugi.

"Sorry I didn't help sooner. I-" Yugi held up a hand, cutting him off and leaning into Atem.

"It's fine Honda, really. We're all okay, and Step-mother and Anzu are gone. Everything's all right now." Yugi said. Atem leaned down and pressed a kiss to his hair.

"Everything will truly be alright once I take you home with me. You do have to meet my father still, Little One." Atem teased. Yugi blushed. He gave a start then, turning wide eyes to Shizuka and the other two, his eyes glowing with excitement.

"Shizuka, I can do what you asked me to now. I can take you, Jonouchi, and Honda with me! I can, can't I Atem?" Yugi asked, turning a pleading look to Atem.

"Of course they can, Yugi." Atem said. Shizuka smiled and shook her head.

"Thanks Yugi, but I think I'll stay here." Shizuka said. Yugi blinked, a confused look crossing his cute face.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Well, now that Mother and Anzu are gone, and you're going to go live with the Prince, someone needs to stay here to keep the farm running. Oh, I know this place

looks horrible and we only have two horses, but I think I can get it up and running again. I'll finally be able to work in my own vegetable garden as well, and do most of the things that Mother never let me do. And if Jonouchi and Honda would stay to help me, I'm sure we'll have it looking lovely again in no time." Shizuka said. Yugi's eyes filled with happy tears as he stepped forward and gave her a hug.

"Oh Shizuka... That's a grand idea. I'm going to come and visit you as much as I can." Yugi said. Shizuka hugged him back and giggled a little.

"You'd better." She turned to the men behind her. "What do you say boys? Will you stay and help me repair the farm?" Shizuka asked.

"Hell yeah!" Jonouchi said, fist pumping into the air. Honda nodded, a soft smile gracing his lips.

"Of course." He said. Atem smiled.

"Well, now that we have all of that taken care of..." He grabbed Yugi's hand and turned him around to face him. Slowly Atem sank down to one knee and kept a firm hold on Yugi's hand, his ruby eyes shimmering with love and adoration as he looked at the beautiful violet-eyed boy above him.

"Yugi, Keeper of My Heart, will you marry me?" Atem asked. Yugi began to cry, one hand covering his mouth as he tried to stifle his sobs.

"Yes, yes of course I will!" Yugi cried. Atem grinned and stood, pulling out Yugi's bracelet. For the third time since he'd met him, Atem clamped the bracelet around Yugi's wrist, watching the clasp lock automatically. Atem chuckled as Yugi admired it, holding his wrist out and watching the sunlight catch it and make it shine.

"Much better then a ring, right Little One?" Atem teased. Yugi blushed. Shizuka stepped forward and hugged him, then stepped back and let Jonouchi and Honda hug him as well.

"We get to come to your wedding, right Yugi?" Honda said with a grin. Yugi nodded.

"Of course you do!" Yugi said. Atem grabbed his hand and pulled him back to him, flashing everyone a brilliant smile.

"Don't worry; you'll get an invitation very soon." Atem said, winking at them. "Now, if you'll excuse us..." Atem picked Yugi up bridal style, enticing a squeak from the violet-eyed boy, and carried him back to his horse. Atem helped Yugi onto it, then climbed on himself. Yugi waved to the three of them, smiling widely.

"Goodbye everyone! I'll come see you soon!" Yugi called. Atem snapped the reins and the two of them were off, Yugi waving until he could no longer see them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Atem helped Yugi down from the horse, and hand in hand, the two of them hurried into the palace. The first thing Atem wanted to do was hunt down his father and introduce him to the man he was going to marry. Yugi giggled as Atem continued to tug him down hallway after hallway. They located King Aknamkanon in the library. He was speaking with Seto in hushed voices. They broke apart when the two boys rushed into the library. Aknamkanon's eyes lit up and he rushed to his son, hugging him tightly. The worried look that had been on his face dissipated somewhat.

"Oh Atem, you're alright." Aknamkanon said. Atem grinned up at him.

"Of course Father. Thanks to Seto." Atem said, giving his cousin a grateful nod. Seto looked away, his face tinged a little pink. He wasn't used to his cousin praising him so. Aknamkanon chuckled, then caught sight of Yugi. He took the boy's other hand, pulling him away from Atem and giving him a once over.

"And who do we have here?" Aknamkanon asked. Atem beamed proudly while Yugi blushed at the attention being paid him.

"Father, this is Yugi. Yugi, this is my father. Father, Yugi is the one I'm in love with, and I've asked him to marry me." Atem said. Aknamkanon raised his gaze from

Yugi to his son, surprise in his crimson eyes.

"Marry? You asked him to marry you before you introduced him to me? Naughty naughty, my boy." Aknamkanon said. Atem flushed and Yugi giggled.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, my King." Yugi said, bowing as best he could with his hand still trapped in the king's hand. Aknamkanon laughed and released him.

"Pleased to meet you, my boy. He's very cute, Atem." Aknamkanon said. Atem grinned and Yugi ducked his head, blushing yet again. He really had to quit doing that. Atem stepped forward and turned Yugi to face him.

"I agree, Father. VERY cute." Atem said softly. Yugi stared up at him, a smile gracing his lips.

"So you're happy with this one, Atem?" Aknamkanon asked. Atem raised his gaze to meet his father's.

"Yes, very much so. I want to marry him as soon as possible. Is that alright with you, Little One?" Atem asked. Yugi nodded.

"Yes. I want my happily ever after with you, Atem." Yugi murmured. Seto loudly cleared his throat. This was getting too mushy for him to handle. Aknamkanon merely laughed at Seto and spread his arms wide, a happy grin lighting his face.

"Well then, what are we waiting for!? Let's plan a wedding!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Atem gently placed his hands on Yugi's waist, drawing the smaller against his body before leaning down and sealing their vows with a sweet kiss. Yugi's hands came up to wrap around Atem's neck as the kiss deepened. The crowd attending this wedding went wild, cheers resounding loudly all around them as rice and other assorted items went flying through the air. Atem pulled away a moment later, hugging Yugi to his side as the Preacher announced them wedded. He then took Yugi's hand and ran down the aisle with them, past their family and friends.

Shizuka waved happily to Yugi, Honda devotedly by her side, Jonouchi almost climbing over the two of them in his own excitement as he waved as well. Yugi waved back to her, happiness bubbling up inside of him. They continued to run until they had reached the end of the aisle, where a horse drawn carriage awaited them. The driver tipped their hat to them and the footman hopped down from the back, opening the door for them. Atem helped Yugi inside, and then climbed in himself. The door shut and Yugi leaned out the window, now waving to the huge crowd that had followed them and were throwing streamers and rice at them.

"Goodbye everyone! Goodbye!" Yugi called. Atem even took the chance to wave.

"See you when we get back from the honeymoon!" The crimson-eyed Prince yelled. Yugi blushed and smacked him playfully. Atem merely grinned wickedly and licked his lips. Yugi giggled and went back to waving out the window. As the carriage began to drive off, the crowd dissipated until only two figures remained. Yugi's eyes widened as he realized it was Bakura who was standing there. There was a smaller person standing next to him, his big brown eyes twinkling merrily as he waved. Yugi waved hard, and the smaller person elbowed Bakura, who rolled his eyes and finally gave Yugi a quick wave.

"Thank you!" Yugi called out before Bakura and the smaller vanished in a flash of light orbs.

"Who were you thanking, Yugi?" Atem asked curiously. Yugi smiled and settled down, leaning against Atem and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Oh, only the person responsible for getting me to the ball that night." Yugi answered. Atem smiled and shifted, turning Yugi to face him.

"Oh, is that so? Well, good on them then." Atem said. He leaned down until their lips were mere inches apart. "So, are you happy now Yugi? Did you get the happily ever after you wanted?" Yugi grinned and scooted closer, wrapping his arms around Atem's neck and bringing him down for a hot kiss, melting against the other with a happy moan. Atem returned the gesture with a moan of his own, pulling Yugi tight against him, one hand coming to wind in the boy's dark locks.

That was all the answer that Atem needed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Natoya: (in a low voice:) And they lived happily ever after. The end.

Yugi: YAY! /jumps on Yami and cuddles him to death/

Yami: About freaking time! /cuddles Yugi back/

Natoya: Hurray! Your vow of silence has been broken! You must love me again! /beams/

Yami: Uh... Right. Good ending. I did enjoy it.

Natoya: Hurray! /throws confetti/ I hope you all enjoyed it as well! I had so much fun writing it!

Yugi: /sniffles/ Now you all know what to do.

Yami: Please review this chapter!

Natoya: /waves/ See you guys in my other fics! Bye-bye!


End file.
